Winnetou/TI/02
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ II KLEKI-PETRA Zbliżał się koniec wspaniałej, północno-amerykańskiej jesieni. Pracowaliśmy od trzech miesięcy, ale nie wypełniliśmy jeszcze naszego zadania, gdy tymczasem inne sektory wróciły już dawno do domu. Złożyły się na to dwa powody. Pierwszy ten, że przeznaczono nam do opracowania bardzo trudną okolicę. Linia kolejowa miała iść przez prerię wzdłuż południowego Kanadianu, kierunek był więc wskazany tylko do źródeł tej rzeki; od Nowego Meksyku zaś wyznaczało go położenie dolin i wąwozów. Nasz sektor leżał pomiędzy Kanadianem a Nowym Meksykiem i myśmy mieli dopiero znaleźć odpowiedni kierunek. Do tego potrzeba było rozjazdów pożerających wiele czasu, uciążliwych wędrówek i wielu, bardzo wielu pomiarów porównawczych, zanim można było przystąpić do właściwej roboty. Utrudniało nam pracę jeszcze i to, że znajdowaliśmy się w okolicy niebezpiecznej. Tamtejsi bowiem Indianie - Kiowa, Komancze i Apacze - nie chcieli pozwolić na budowę kolei poprzez kraje, które uznawali za swoją własność. Musieliśmy się bardzo strzec i ciągle być w pogotowiu, przez co oczywiście nasza robota znacznie się opóźniała. Ze względu na tych Indian nie mogliśmy zdobywać środków żywności za pomocą polowania, ponieważ wówczas Indianie odkryliby łatwo nasze ślady. Sprowadzaliśmy wszystko, czego nam było potrzeba, z Santa Fé na zaprzężonych wołami wozach. Niestety dowóz ten był także bardzo niepewny i kilkakrotnie nie mogliśmy posunąć się naprzód z naszymi pomiarami, ponieważ wozy z żywnością nie przybywały na czas. Druga przyczyna tkwiła w składzie naszego towarzystwa. Wspomniałem, że w St. Louis przywitał mnie starszy inżynier i inni surweyorzy bardzo przychylnie. To przyjęcie, jakiego doznałem, pozwalało się spodziewać dobrej i skutecznej współpracy. Jednak pod tym względem spotkało mnie przykre rozczarowanie. Moi koledzy, prawdziwi Jankesi, widzieli we mnie niedoświadczonego greenhorna. Chcieli zarobić pieniądze, nie pytając o to, czy wypełnią sumiennie swoje zadanie. Ja zawadzałem im przy tym, toteż niebawem zniknęła okazywana mi przez nich z początku przychylność. Nie dałem się tym zbić z tropu i robiłem, co do mnie należało. Wkrótce też zorientowałem się, że moi koledzy posiadali niezbyt duży zasób wiedzy. Zwalali na mnie najtrudniejszą robotę, a sami szukali okazji do uprzyjemniania sobie życia. Nie sprzeciwiałem się temu obarczaniu mnie pracą, wierząc, że im więcej się musi dokonać, tym więcej nabiera się sił i doświadczenia. Starszy inżynier, mr. Bancroft, był z nich najbardziej wykształcony, ale okazało się niestety, że lubi wódkę. Przywieziono z Santa Fé kilka baryłek tego zgubnego napoju, a od tego czasu nasz przełożony zajmował się więcej brandy niż przyrządami mierniczymi. Nieraz potrafił przeleżeć pół dnia na ziemi zupełnie pijany. Trzej surweyorzy, Riggs, Marcy i Wheeler, musieli, jak zresztą i ja, płacić za dostawy, aby więc nie ponieść straty, pili z nim na wyścigi. Nie trudno sobie wyobrazić, że i ci dżentelmeni nie zawsze byli w najlepszej formie. Ponieważ ja nie próbowałem nawet wódki, przeto obowiązek pracy spoczywał oczywiście wyłącznie na mnie, a oni spokojnie przeplatali sobie pijatykę spaniem. Wheeler był dla mnie jeszcze najuprzejmiejszy z nich wszystkich, ponieważ miał tyle rozumu, by się zorientować, że męczyłem się za nich, nie będąc wcale do tego zobowiązany. Że praca nasza na tym cierpiała, tego oczywiście nie trzeba podkreślać. Reszta towarzystwa pozostawiała również wiele do życzenia. Przybywszy na sektor, zastaliśmy w nim dwunastu westmanów. Jako nowicjusz, szanowałem ich z początku ogromnie, lecz wnet przekonałem się, że mam do czynienia z ludźmi o bardzo niskim poziomie moralnym. Dodano ich nam do obrony i pomocy. Szczęściem przez całe trzy miesiące nie zaszło nic takiego, co by mnie zmusiło do uciekania się pod ich nader wątpliwą obronę, a co do pomocy, to można śmiało powiedzieć, że zeszło się tu niczym na schadzkę dwunastu największych próżniaków w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jak smutnie musiała w takich warunkach wyglądać u nas karność! Bancroft, komendant z tytułu i z urzędu, udawał, że jest kierownikiem, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Wyśmiewano jego rozkazy, a on klął strasznie, tak jak chyba nikt na świecie, a w końcu szedł do baryłki, aby wódką wynagrodzić sobie wysiłek. Riggs, Marcy i Wheeler postępowali nie o wiele inaczej. Miałem więc wszelki powód do tego, by wziąć cugle w ręce. Uczyniłem to, ale tak żeby tego nie zauważyli. Takiego młodego i niedoświadczonego człowieka jak ja nie mogli darzyć pełnym szacunkiem. Gdybym był o tyle głupi, żeby przemówić tonem rozkazującym, byłbym się tylko naraził na powszechny śmiech. Musiałem więc postępować cicho i ostrożnie jak rozumna żona, która umie tak kierować opornym mężem, że on nie ma o tym pojęcia. Ci na pół dzicy, nieokiełznani ludzie nazywali mnie dziesięć razy dziennie greenhornem, a mimo to stosowali się bezwiednie do mnie. Przy tym zdawało im się zawsze, "że właściwie czynią wszystko zgodnie z własną wolą. Pod tym względem ogromnie byli mi pomocni Sam Hawkens i jego dwaj towarzysze, Dick Stone i Will Parker. Wszyscy trzej byli to na wskroś uczciwi, a przy tym - choć nie poznałem się na tym od razu przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Samem w St. Louis - doświadczeni, mądrzy i śmiali westmani, których imiona słynęły daleko i szeroko. Trzymali się przeważnie mnie i stronili od reszty towarzyszy, ale tak oględnie, że nie mogło to tamtych obrazić. Szczególnie Sam Hawkens umiał, pomimo różnych swych śmiesznych właściwości, zdobyć u niechętnego mi towarzystwa znaczne poważanie. Cokolwiek zaś przeprowadzał swoim na poły poważnym, a na poły zabawnym sposobem, to zawsze po to, aby mi dopomóc w przeprowadzeniu moich zamiarów. Wytworzył się między nami w cichości stosunek, który dałby się najlepiej porównać ze stosunkiem feudalnego pana do swojego lennika. Hawkens wziął mnie w opiekę, nie pytając wcale, czy się z tym zgadzam. Ja byłem greenhornem, on zaś wytrawnym westmanem, którego słowa i czyny miały być dla mnie czymś nieomylnym. W wolnym czasie i przy sposobności udzielał mi teoretycznych i praktycznych lekcji ze wszystkiego, co należy wiedzieć i czemu trzeba umieć podołać na Dzikim Zachodzie. Jeżeli dziś zgodnie z prawdą muszę powiedzieć, że wyższą szkołę odbyłem dopiero później u boku Winnetou, to poczucie słuszności i sprawiedliwości każe mi przyznać, że Samowi Hawkensowi zawdzięczam nauki elementarne. Sporządził mi nawet własnoręcznie lasso i pozwalał ćwiczyć się nim na swojej własnej osobie i swoim koniu. Gdy potem doszedłem do tego, że pętla chwytała już cel niechybnie za każdym rzutem, ucieszył się serdecznie i zawołał radośnie: - To pięknie, mój młody sir, to dobrze! Ale niech wam moja pochwała nie przewróci w głowie! Bakałarz musi pochwalić od czasu do czasu nawet najgłupszego ucznia, jeżeli chce, by ten robił postępy. Byłem już nauczycielem niejednego westmana, a wszyscy uczyli się o wiele łatwiej i znacznie prędzej mnie pojmowali niż wy. Jeżeli jednak nadal tak się będziecie ćwiczyć, to może po sześciu lub ośmiu latach nikt nie nazwie was już greenhornem. Aż do tego czasu pocieszajcie się tą starą maksymą, że głupi osiąga nieraz te same wyniki, co mądry, a nawet większe, jeśli się nie mylę! Wygłaszał te słowa pozornie z największą powagą i ja tak samo je przyjmowałem, ale wiedziałem, że on wcale tak nie myślał. Najbardziej pożądane były dla mnie jego praktyczne pouczenia, gdyż praca zawodowa zabierała mi tyle czasu, że gdyby nie Hawkens, nie znalazłbym ani chwili na ćwiczenie tych umiejętności, które musi opanować każdy myśliwiec na prerii. Zresztą trzymaliśmy w tajemnicy nasze ćwiczenia i urządzaliśmy je tak daleko od obozu, że nie można było nas podglądnąć. Sam Hawkens tego żądał, a gdy pewnego razu zapytałem o przyczynę, odpowiedział: - To ze względu na was, sir! Tak mało macie zręczności w tych rzeczach, że musiałbym się wstydzić do głębi duszy, gdyby nas te draby zobaczyły. Teraz już wiecie, hi! hi! hi! Weźcie to sobie do serca! Skutkiem tego całe towarzystwo nie liczyło na raniej wcale na wypadek, gdyby zaszła konieczność użycia broni lub wykazania się zręcznością fizyczną. Ale to mniej bynajmniej nie martwiło. Mimo wszystkich wspomnianych poprzednio przeszkód doszliśmy przecież w końcu tak daleko, że w ciągu tygodnia mogliśmy się już połączyć z następnym sektorem. Należało pchnąć posłańca, aby zanieść tam tę wiadomość. Bancroft oświadczył, że pojedzie sam pod przewodnictwem jednego z westmanów. Nie czyniliśmy tego po raz pierwszy, gdyż ciągle musieliśmy się porozumiewać zarówno z sektorem pracującym za nami, jak i tym, który pracował przed nami. Stąd zresztą wiedziałem, że kierujący robotą przed nami starszy inżynier był nadzwyczaj energicznym człowiekiem. Bancroft zamierzał wyruszyć pewnej niedzieli rano. Uważał za stosowne wypić strzemiennego, w czym mieli wziąć udział wszyscy. Mnie tylko nie zaproszono, a Sam Hawkens, Dick Stone i Will Parker nie przyjęli nadesłanego im zaproszenia. Popijanie, co zresztą przewidywałem, przeciągnęło się tak długo, że ustało dopiero wtedy, kiedy Bancroft nawet już bełkotać nie mógł. Towarzysze zabawy dotrzymywali mu kroku i upili się niemniej od niego. O zamierzonej jeździe nie mogło już teraz być mowy. Hultaje zrobili to, co czynili zawsze w tym stanie: wleźli w krzaki, aby się tam wyspać. Cóż można było począć? Posłaniec musiał odejść, tymczasem należało się spodziewać, że pijani będą spać do późna po południu. Wypadało wobec tego, żebym ja pojechał. Ale czy mogłem? Byłem pewien że aż do mego powrotu przez cztery dni nikt nie weźmie się do pracy. Gdy się naradzałem nad tym z Samem Hawkensem, wskazał ręką na zachód i rzekł: - Nie trzeba będzie jechać, sir. Możecie przekazać wiadomość tym dwóm, którzy oto się zbliżają. Spojrzawszy we wskazanym kierunku, zobaczyłem dwóch jeźdźców. Byli to biali, a w jednym z nich poznałem starego przewodnika, który już kilka razy był u nas z wieściami z sąsiedniego sektora. Obok niego jechał młody mężczyzna, ubrany inaczej, niż to jest przyjęte na dalekim Zachodzie. Nie widziałem go jeszcze nigdy. Stanąwszy przed nami, nieznajomy zapytał mnie o nazwisko. Skoro je wymieniłem, obrzucił mnie przyjaźnie badawczym spojrzeniem i rzekł: - A więc to wy jesteście tym młodym dżentelmenem, który robi tu wszystko, gdy tymczasem inni leniuchują. Będziecie pewnie wiedzieli, kim jestem, gdy wam powiem moje nazwisko. Jestem White. Był to kierownik najbliższego zachodniego sektora, do którego mieliśmy właśnie wysłać wiadomość. Jego przybycie musiało mieć oczywiście jakiś powód. Zsiadł z konia, podał mi rękę i powiódł wzrokiem po naszym obozie. Ujrzawszy śpiących w zaroślach, a obok baryłkę po wódce, uśmiechnął się domyślnie, ale nie przyjaźnie. - Pijani? - spytał. Skinąłem głową. - Wszyscy? - Tak. Mr. Bancroft chciał udać się do was i wypito strzemiennego. Zbudzę go i... - Stać! - przerwał. - Muszę z wami pomówić tak, żeby oni tego nie słyszeli. Chodźmy na bok i nie budźmy ich! Kto są ci trzej ludzie, którzy stali z wami? - To Sam Hawkens, Dick Stone i Will Parker, nasi trzej przewodnicy, ludzie godni zaufania. - Ach, Hawkens, ten mały, osobliwy myśliwiec. To dzielny chłop, słyszałem o nim. Niechaj wszyscy trzej pójdą z nami. Uczyniłem zadość jego wezwaniu, a następnie spytałem: - Przybywacie z własnej inicjatywy, mr. White? Czy sprowadza was coś ważnego? - Bynajmniej. Chciałem się tylko przekonać, czy wszystko tu w porządku, no i pomówić z wami. Myśmy już skończyli nasz sektor, a wy swojego jeszcze nie? - Winne temu trudności terenu. Zamierzam... - Wiem, wiem! - przerwał mi. - Wiem niestety o wszystkim. Gdybyście wy nie pracowali w trójnasób, Bancroft byłby dziś tam, gdzie rozpoczął. - Tak nie jest, mr. White. Nie wiem wprawdzie, skąd macie to błędne mniemanie, że tylko ja byłem pilny, ale moim obowiązkiem... - Cicho, sir, cicho! Chodzili posłańcy od nas do was i z powrotem, a ja ich o wszystko wypytywałem. To bardzo szlachetnie z waszej strony, że bierzecie w obronę tych pijaków, ale ja chciałbym usłyszeć prawdę. Ponieważ zaś widzę, że jesteście zbyt skromni, aby mi ją powiedzieć, przeto spytam nie was, lecz Sama Hawkensa. Usiądźmy! Poszliśmy do namiotu. White usiadł przed nim na trawie i skinął na nas, żebyśmy zrobili to samo, po czym zaczął wypytywać Hawkensa, Stone'a i Parkera, którzy przedstawili mu całą prawdę, nie dodając ani jednego zbytecznego słowa. Mimo to wtrąciłem tu i ówdzie jakieś słówko, aby złagodzić niektóre, słuszne skądinąd zarzuty i bronić kolegów, ale nie wywarło to na White'cie pożądanego skutku. Przeciwnie, prosił mnie kilkakrotnie, żebym się nie trudził daremnie. Gdy się już o wszystkim dowiedział, zażądał, żebym mu pokazał nasze rysunki i mój dziennik. Mogłem nie spełnić tego życzenia, nie uczyniłem tego jednak z obawy, żeby go nie obrazić. Czułem zresztą, że żywi w stosunku do mnie dobre zamiary. Przejrzał wszystko uważnie i nie zaprzeczyłem, kiedy mnie o to spytał, że sam byłem rysownikiem i autorem, gdyż istotnie żaden z tamtych nie zrobił ani jednej kreski i nie napisał ani jednej litery. - Ale z tego dziennika nie widać - rzekł - ile pracy przypada na każdego z osobna. Posunęliście się za daleko w swoim chwalebnym koleżeństwie. Na to zauważył chytrze Sam Hawkens: - Sięgnijcie mu do kieszeni, mr. White! Tam tkwi coś blaszanego, w czym dawniej były sardynki. Sardynek teraz już nie ma, ale jest za to coś papierowego. To prawdopodobnie dziennik prywatny, jeśli się nie mylę. Tam on zapewne wszystko spisał inaczej niż w urzędowym sprawozdaniu, gdzie tuszuje lenistwo kolegów. Hawkens wiedział, że prowadziłem prywatne zapiski oraz że nosiłem je w wypróżnionej puszce od sardynek. Było mi przykro, że mnie zdradził. White poprosił, żebym mu pokazał swoje notatki. Cóż miałem zrobić? Czy moi koledzy zasłużyli na to, żebym się dla nich męczył bez żadnej wdzięczności z ich strony i żebym to jeszcze zatajał? Szkodzić im nie chciałem w żaden sposób, ale nie mogłem być niegrzeczny wobec White'a. Podałem mu więc dziennik, ale pod warunkiem, że nikomu nie wspomni o tym, co się w nim zawiera. Przeczytał, zwrócił mi go i rzekł: - Powinienem właściwie zabrać z sobą te kartki i przedłożyć je, gdzie należy. Wasi koledzy to nicponie, którzy nie są warci ani jednego dolara. Wam zaś powinno się zapłacić w trójnasób. Zostawiam wam jednak swobodę. Zwracam tylko uwagę, że dobrze zrobicie, jeśli Zachowacie te prywatne zapiski, gdyż mogą się wam one później bardzo przydać. A teraz zbudźmy tych sławetnych dżentelmenów. Wstał i wszczął alarm. "Dżentelmeni" powyłazili z zarośli z błędnymi oczyma i zmienionymi twarzami. Bancroft gotów był uciec się do grubiaństw ze złości, że go zbudzono, okazał się jednak uprzejmy, gdy usłyszał, że przybył mr. White z najbliższego sektora. Widzieli się po raz pierwszy. Bancroft podał mu przede wszystkim kieliszek wódki, ale źle się z tym wybrał. White skorzystał z tej grzeczności w ten sposób, że posłużyła mu za temat do umoralniającego kazania, jakiego Bancroft chyba jeszcze w życiu nie słyszał. Zdumiony pijak milczał przez chwilę, ale potem rzucił się na White'a, chwycił go za ramię i krzyknął: - Panie, wasze nazwisko? - White. - Kim jesteście? - Starszym inżynierem sąsiedniego sektora. - Czy tam może wam kto rozkazywać? - Sądzę, że nie. - A więc! Ja jestem Bancroft, starszy inżynier tutejszego sektora, i nikt nie ma prawa mi tu rozkazywać, a już najmniej wy, mr. White! - To prawda, że jesteśmy sobie równi - rzekł napadnięty spokojnie. - Żaden z nas nie jest obowiązany przyjmować od drugiego rozkazów. Ale skoro jeden widzi, że drugi szkodzi przedsiębiorstwu, w którym obydwaj pracujemy, jego powinnością jest zwrócić drugiemu uwagę na jego błędy. Wy szukacie, jak się zdaje, celu swojego życia w baryłce brandy. Wszyscy, szesnastu ludzi, których tu zastałem przyjechawszy przed dwoma godzinami, byli pijani. - Przed dwoma godzinami - przerwał mu Bancroft. - Tak długo już tu jesteście? - Oczywiście. Przypatrzyłem się już zdjęciom i dowiedziałem się, kto je robił. Wy żyliście sobie jak w raju, tymczasem jeden, i to najmłodszy z was, dźwigał cały ogrom pracy. Na to Bancroft zwrócił się do mnie i syknął: - To wy powiedzieliście o tym, nikt inny! Nie wypierajcie się, nikczemny kłamco i podstępny zdrajco! - Nie - odparł mr. White. - Wasz młody kolega postąpił jak dżentelmen; wyrażał się o was tylko dobrze i brał was w obronę. Radzę wam przeto prosić go o przebaczenie za to, że nazwaliście go kłamcą i zdrajcą. - Prosić o przebaczenie? Ani myślę! - zaśmiał się Bancroft szyderczo. - Ten greenhorn nie umie odróżnić trójkąta od czworoboku i wyobraża sobie, że jest surweyorem. Spóźniliśmy się z pracą, ponieważ on wszystko robił nie tak, jak trzeba; a skoro teraz, zamiast to uznać, oskarża nas przed wami i oczernia... Nie dokończył. Miesiące całe cierpiałem i pozwalałem tym ludziom myśleć i mówić o mnie, co chcieli. Teraz nadeszła chwila pokazania im, jak dalece pomylili się w ocenie mojej osoby. Pochwyciłem Bancrofta za ramię i ścisnąłem tak silnie, że aż krzyknął z bólu. - Mr. Bancroft - rzekłem - wypiliście za dużo wódki i nie odespaliście jeszcze waszego pijaństwa. Zapewne jesteście jeszcze pijani, przyjmuję więc, żeście tego nie powiedzieli. - Ja pijany? Zwariowaliście! - wrzasnął. - Tak, pijany! Gdybym był pewny, że jesteście trzeźwi i że pozwoliliście sobie rozmyślnie rzucić mi te obelgi, to cisnąłbym wami o ziemię jak pierwszym lepszym hultajem. Zrozumiano? Czy macie teraz odwagę zaprzeczyć temu, żeście się upili? Trzymałem go jeszcze za ramię. Nie przypuszczał pewnie nigdy, że będzie musiał bać się mnie kiedykolwiek, ale teraz przestraszył się naprawdę. Nie był słabeuszem, ale wyraz mojej twarzy zdawał się go przerażać, widać to było po nim. Nie chciał się przyznać, że jest jeszcze pijany, a zarazem brakło mu odwagi do podtrzymania swych oskarżeń. Zwrócił się więc do dowódcy dwunastu westmanów dodanych nam do pomocy i obrony: - Mr. Rattler, czy ścierpicie, żeby ten człowiek porywał się na mnie? Czy nie po to tutaj jesteście, żebyście nas bronili? Rattler, wysoki i tęgo zbudowany mężczyzna, posiadał, jak się zdawało, siłę trzech, a może czterech ludzi. Był to osobnik ordynarny i pił ustawicznie razem z Bancroftem. Nie znosił mnie i z radością skorzystał ze sposobności, aby dać ujście złości, jaką czuł do mnie. Przyskoczył prędko, pochwycił mnie za ramię, jak ja Bancrofta, i odpowiedział: - Nie, ja na to nie pozwolę, mr. Bancroft. Ten smarkacz nie wydeptał jeszcze dziur w swoich pierwszych pończoszkach, a ośmiela się już grozić dorosłym mężczyznom, hańbić ich i oczerniać. Nie podnoś ręki na mr. Bancrofta, smarkaczu, bo ci pokażę, jaki z ciebie greenhorn! Z takim to wezwaniem zwrócił się do mnie Rattler. Ucieszyłem się, że to on właśnie zrobił, gdyż był silniejszym przeciwnikiem od Bancrofta. Nie wątpiłem ani na chwilę, że jeśli jego nauczę moresu, podziała to silniej, niż gdybym to uczynił wobec Bancrofta. Wyrwałem mu ramię i odrzekłem: - Ja smarkacz, greenhorn? Odwołajcie to natychmiast, mr. Rattler, bo grzmotnę wami o ziemię! - Wy mną? - zaśmiał się. - Taki greenhorn jest naprawdę na tyle głupi, że... Nie skończył, gdyż uderzyłem go pięścią w skroń tak, że runął ciężko na ziemię jak wór. Kilka krótkich chwil trwała głęboka cisza, po czym zawołał jeden z towarzyszy Rattlera: - Niech to wszyscy diabli! Czy będziemy spokojnie patrzeć, jak ten przybłęda bije naszego dowódcę? Dalej na tego draba! Skoczył ku mnie, więc szybko wyrwałem oba rewolwery zza pasa i zawołałem: - Kto jeszcze? Niech przyjdzie! Cała banda Rattlera miała wielką ochotę pomścić na mnie klęskę towarzysza. Jeden spozierał na drugiego, lecz ich przestrzegłem: - Słuchajcie, ludzie! Kto zbliży się o krok lub chwyci za broń, dostanie kulkę w łeb! Myślcie sobie o greenhornach, co się wam podoba, ale ja wam dowiodę, że jeden taki greenhorn jak ja da sobie radę z dwunastu takimi westmanami jak wy! Wtem stanął przy mnie Sam Hawkens i rzekł: - A ja, Sam Hawkens, także was ostrzegam, jeśli się nie mylę. Ten młody greenhorn jest pod moją szczególną opieką. Kto by się poważył zerwać mu włos z głowy, temu natychmiast wystrzelę dziurę w jego własnej osobie. Ja nie żartuję. Zapamiętajcie to sobie, hi! hi! hi! Dick Stone i Will Parker uważali także za stosowne stanąć obok mnie, aby zaznaczyć, że są tego samego zdania, co Hawkens. To zaimponowało przeciwnikom. Odwrócili się ode mnie, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, i zajęli się skwapliwie leżącym na ziemi, aby go przywieść do przytomności. Bancroft uznał za najrozumniejsze pójść do namiotu i tam się ukryć. White patrzył na mnie szeroko rozwartymi ze zdziwienia oczyma. Potrząsnął głową i rzekł tonem niekłamanego zdumienia: - Ależ, sir, to jest przerażające! Nie chciałbym dostać się w wasze ręce. Należałoby was naprawdę nazwać "Shatterhand" za to, że tego wielkiego i silnego jak dąb człowieka rozciągnęliście na ziemi jednym uderzeniem pięści. Nie widziałem jeszcze nic podobnego. Ten projekt podobał się widocznie Samowi Hawkensowi, gdyż zaczął prychać wesoło. - Shatterhand, hi! hi! hi! Greenhorn - i już wojenny przydomek, i to jaki! Ilekroć Sam Hawkens rzuci okiem na greenhorna, tylekroć jest z tego zbawienny skutek. Shatterhand, Old Shatterhand! Całkiem tak jak Old Firehand, także westman i silny jak niedźwiedź. Cóż wy na to miano, Dicku i Willu? Odpowiedzi ich już nie dosłyszałem, gdyż musiałem uwagę poświęcić White'owi, który ująwszy mnie za rękę, odprowadził na bok i rzekł: - Podobacie mi się nadzwyczajnie, sir! Czy nie mielibyście ochoty przejść do mnie? - Trudno wchodzić w to, czy mam ochotę, czy nie, mr. White. Ja nie mogę. - Czemu? - Bo mnie tutaj trzyma obowiązek. - Pshaw! Ja biorę to na siebie. - To mi się na nic nie przyda, jeślibym ja sam nie mógł się usprawiedliwić. Przysłano mnie tutaj do pomocy przy pomiarze tego sektora, nie wolno mi się przeto stąd ruszyć, ponieważ jeszcze nie wykonaliśmy naszego zadania. - Bancroft dokończy z tamtymi trzema. - Tak, ale kiedy i jak? Nie, ja muszę tu zostać. - Zważcie, że to dla was niebezpieczne! - Jak to? - Pytacie jeszcze? Widzicie chyba, że porobiliście sobie z tych ludzi nieubłaganych wrogów. - Nie. Przecież im nic nie zrobiłem. - To prawda albo raczej - było prawdą dotychczas. Ponieważ jednak powaliliście jednego z nich na ziemię, stosunki między wami są zerwane. - Być może, ale ja się nie boję. Właśnie przez to uderzenie zdobyłem sobie poważanie. Nieprędko ktokolwiek porwie się znów na mnie. Zresztą Hawkens, Stone i Parker są ze mną. - Jak chcecie. Wolna wola to niebo dla człowieka, ale często i piekło. Bardzo byście mi się przydali. Ale przynajmniej odprowadzicie mnie kawałek drogi? - Kiedy? - Teraz. - Czy chcecie zaraz wracać, mr. White? - Tak. Zastałem tu takie stosunki, że nie mogę bawić dłużej, niż potrzeba. - Ależ musicie coś zjeść, nim wyruszycie w drogę, sir. - Zbyteczne. Mamy w kaburach siodła wszystko niezbędne do życia. - Nie pożegnacie się z Bancroftem? - Nie. - Przybyliście, aby pomówić z nim o interesach! - Zapewne, ale mogę to także powiedzieć wam. Przekonałem się, że wy lepiej się rozumiecie na rzeczy niż on. Otóż przede wszystkim przybyłem tu, aby ostrzec go przed czerwonoskórymi. - Czy widzieliście ich? - Nie bezpośrednio, lecz ich ślady. W tym czasie ciągną na południe dzikie mustangi i bawoły, a czerwonoskórzy opuszczają swoje wsie, aby na nie polować. Przed Keiowehami nie ma obawy, gdyż dogadaliśmy się z nimi co do budowy kolei, ale Komancze i Apacze nic o tym nie wiedzą i dlatego nie możemy się im pokazywać. Skończyłem prace w moim sektorze i opuszczam te strony. Mnie więc nic już nie grozi. Ale dla was ten teren staje się co dzień niebezpieczniejszy. Starajcie się szybko doprowadzić prace do końca. Osiodłajcie teraz konia i spytajcie, czy Sam Hawkens ma ochotę udać się z nami. Oczywiście Sam miał ochotę. Poszedłem więc do namiotu Bancrofta i oświadczyłem, że dziś pracować nie będę lecz razem z Samem Hawkensem odprowadzę White'a. - Idźcie do diabła i skręćcie karki! - odrzekł, a ja nie przeczuwałem, że to ordynarne życzenie mogło się niebawem spełnić. Od kilku dni nie wyjeżdżałem nigdzie, toteż deresz mój zarżał radośnie, gdy zacząłem go siodłać. Okazał się koniem wyśmienitym, cieszyłem się więc, że będę mógł oznajmić to memu staremu "zbrojmistrzowi" Henry'emu. Jadąc w blasku pięknego jesiennego poranku, rozmawialiśmy o zamierzonych wielkich budowach kolejowych i o wszystkim, co nam leżało na sercu. White dał mi kilka wskazówek odnoszących się do połączenia naszego sektora z jego, a około południa zatrzymaliśmy się nad strumieniem, żeby coś przegryźć. Potem White pojechał dalej ze swym przewodnikiem, a my poleżeliśmy jeszcze chwilę, roztrząsając różne zagadnienia. Na krótko przed wyruszeniem w drogę powrotną pochyliłem się nad strumieniem, by zaczerpnąć wody. Czysta była jak kryształ, ujrzałem więc na dnie odciski, jak mi się zdawało, stopy ludzkiej. Oczywiście zwróciłem na to uwagę Sama. On przypatrzył się uważnie, po czym ozwał się: - White miał zupełną słuszność, ostrzegając nas przed Indianami. - Sądzicie, Samie, że to ślad Indianina? - Tak, indiańskiego mokasyna. Jakież wrażenie robi to na was, sir? - Żadnego. - Fi, musicie przecież coś czuć i myśleć? - Cóż innego jak to, że tu był czerwonoskóry? - Więc nie boicie się wcale? - Ani mi się śni! - Przynajmniej lekki niepokój? - Także nie. - Bo wy nie znacie czerwonoskórych! - Ale spodziewam się, że ich poznam. Są chyba tacy sami jak inni ludzie; wrogowie swoich wrogów i przyjaciele swoich przyjaciół. Ponieważ zaś nie zamierzam występować przeciwko nim wrogo, więc przypuszczam, że nie potrzebuję się ich obawiać. - Jesteście greenhorn i wiecznie nim zostaniecie. Możecie postępować z czerwonoskórymi, jak chcecie, wynik będzie zawsze inny, zupełnie inny. Wypadki nie zależą przecież od waszej woli. Doświadczycie tego i życzę wam, żeby to nie kosztowało was strzępu własnego ciała lub nawet życia. - Kiedy ten czerwonoskóry mógł być tutaj? - Mniej więcej przed dwoma dniami. Widzielibyśmy tu na trawie jego ślady, gdyby się tymczasem nie podniosła. - Wyszedł chyba na zwiady? - Tak, na zwiady za bawolim mięsem. Teraz panuje pokój między tutejszymi szczepami, więc nie mógł to być szpieg wojenny. Był nadzwyczaj nieostrożny, a więc prawdopodobnie młody. - Dlaczego? - Wytrawny wojownik nie wstępuje do takiej wody jak ta, gdzie ślad na płytkim gruncie długo jeszcze pozostaje widoczny. Takiego błędu dopuszcza się tylko głupiec, który jest zupełnie takim samym czerwonym greenhornem jak wy białym, hi! hi! hi! A białe greenhorny bywają jeszcze głupsze od czerwonych. Zapamiętajcie to sobie, sir! Zaczął sam do siebie z cicha parskać śmiechem i wstał, by dosiąść konia. Poczciwy Sam lubił okazywać mi swoje przywiązanie nazywając mnie żartobliwie głupcem. Mogliśmy wrócić tą samą drogą, którą przybyliśmy tutaj, ale zadaniem moim jako surweyora było zbadać całą naszą trasę, dlatego skręciliśmy trochę i pojechaliśmy po równoległej linii. W ten sposób wydostaliśmy się na dość szeroką dolinę, porosłą bujną trawą. Zbocza, zamykające ją z jednej i z drugiej strony, pokrywały w dole zarośla, a w górze las. Długość doliny wynosiła może z pół godziny drogi tak prostej, że można ją było oglądać od początku do końca. Zaledwie ujechaliśmy kilka kroków, gdy nagle Sam wstrzymał konia i popatrzył uważnie przed siebie. - Dobra nasza! - krzyknął. - Otóż są. Pierwsze w tym roku! - Co? - zapytałem. Ujrzałem daleko przed sobą osiemnaście, a może dwadzieścia zwolna poruszających się punktów. - Co? - powtórzył kręcąc się żywo na siodle. - Nie wstydzicie się pytać? Ach, prawda, wszak jesteście greenhorn, i to potężny! Takie osobniki jak wy nie widzą często, choć oczy mają otwarte. Bądźcie łaskawi zgadnąć, najszanowniejszy sir, co to za istoty kręcą się tam, gdzie spoczęły wasze piękne oczy! - Zgadnąć? Hm! Wziąłbym je za sarny, gdybym nie wiedział, że ten rodzaj zwierzyny żyje w gromadkach liczących najwyżej dziesięć sztuk. Biorąc także pod uwagę odległość, trzeba powiedzieć, że owe zwierzęta, chociaż. wydają się stąd tak małe, muszą być znacznie większe od sarn. - Sarny, hi! hi! hi! - śmiał się. - Sarny tu, w górze, nad źródłami Kanadianu! To się wam znakomicie udało! Ale to, co potem powiedzieliście, było nieźle pomyślane. Tak, to większe zwierzęta, o wiele większe od sarn. - Ach, kochany Samie! To chyba nie bawoły? - Oczywiście, że bawoły. To bizony, prawdziwe bizony, znajdujące się w drodze, pierwsze, które widzę w tym roku. A teraz musicie przyznać, że mr. White miał słuszność: bizony i Indianie. Zamiast Indian napotkaliśmy tylko ich ślady, ale bawoły mamy przed sobą w całej okazałości. Cóż wy na to, jeśli się nie mylę, hę? - Musimy podjechać ku nim! - Rozumie się! - I przypatrzyć się im. - Przypatrzyć? Rzeczywiście przypatrzyć? - zapytał spoglądając na mnie z ukosa, z bezmiernym zdumieniem. - Tak. Nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy bizonów i chciałbym bardzo dokładnie je obejrzeć. Byłem zaciekawiony jako zoolog, czego mały Sam nie mógł zrozumieć. Załamał ręce i rzekł: - Obejrzeć, tylko obejrzeć? Zupełnie tak samo jak malec, który przykłada oczy do szpary w królikami, aby podpatrzyć króliki. O greenhornie, co ja z wami przeżywam! Ja nie będę im się przypatrywał ani ich oglądał, lecz będę na nie polował! - Dzisiaj, w niedzielę? Wyrwało mi się to niebacznie. Lecz Sam Hawkens rozgniewał się z tego powodu naprawdę i krzyknął na mnie: - Zamknijcie się z łaski swojej, sir! Czy prawdziwy westman pyta, czy to niedziela, widząc przed sobą pierwsze bizony? One dają mięso! Rozumiecie? Mięso, i to jakie, jeśli się nie mylę! Kawał polędwicy bawolej jest rzeczą wspanialszą niż niebiański Ambroży czy Ambrożyna, czy też jak to się tam nazywa, czym raczyli się starzy greccy bogowie. Muszę dostać polędwicy bawolej, żebym miał głową nałożyć! Wiatr wieje ku nam, to dobrze. Tu na lewym północnym zboczu doliny świeci słońce, ale tam na prawo leży cień. Jeśli się tam zaczaimy, bawoły nie spostrzegą nas przedwcześnie. Jedźmy! Spojrzał na swoją Liddy, czy obie lufy w porządku, i popędził konia na wskazane miejsce. Ja także zbadałem za jego przykładem swoją rusznicę. Ujrzawszy to, Sam od razu zatrzymał konia i zapytał: - Macie ochotę wziąć udział w polowaniu? - Oczywiście! - Dajcie temu pokój, jeżeli nie chcecie być za dziesięć minut rozdeptani na miazgę! Bizon to nie kanarek, którego się bierze na palec i każe śpiewać. Nieraz jeszcze zaświeci słońce i niejedna burza przejdzie ponad Górami Skalistymi, zanim będziecie mogli porwać się na tak niebezpieczną zwierzynę. - Mimo to spróbuję... - Milczcie i słuchajcie!- przerwał mi tonem, jakiego nigdy wobec mnie nie używał. - Ja waszego życia na swe sumienie nie wezmę. Wjechalibyście z pewnością w paszczę niechybnej śmierci. Kiedy indziej róbcie sobie, co się wam podoba, ale teraz nie zniosę oporu! Gdyby nie dobre stosunki panujące między nami, Sam dostałby na to należytą odpowiedź; umilkłem jednak i pojechałem za nim zwolna pasem cienia, rzucanym przez las. - Jest ich, jak widzę, ze dwadzieścia - mówił już łagodniej - ale wyobraźcie sobie, że pędzi ich przez sawanny ponad tysiąc! Widywałem dawniej trzody liczące po dziesięć tysięcy i więcej sztuk. Był to chleb Indian, a biali im go odebrali. Czerwonoskóry oszczędzał zwierzynę, gdyż dawała mu pożywienie, zabijał tylko w miarę potrzeby, biały natomiast grasował wśród tych niezliczonych trzód jak dzikie, drapieżne zwierzę, mordujące nawet wówczas, gdy już jest syte, dla samego rozlewu krwi. Niedługo zniknie tutaj ostatni bawół, a wkrótce po nim Indianin. Niech Bóg się zlituje nad nimi! Tak samo jest z trzodami mustangów. Dawniej żyły gromady złożone z tysiąca lub więcej koni, teraz człowiek wpada w zachwyt, gdy ich setkę na raz zobaczy. Tymczasem zbliżyliśmy się niepostrzeżenie do bawołów na jakieś czterysta kroków. Hawkens zatrzymał konia. Zwierzęta, pasąc się, zwolna posuwały się w górę doliny. Na samym przedzie szedł stary byk, którego olbrzymie cielsko wprawiło mnie w zdumienie. Był pewnie ze dwa metry wysoki, a ze trzy długi. Nie umiałem wówczas jeszcze ocenić wagi bizona, ale ten mógł ważyć ze trzydzieści cetnarów: olbrzymia masa mięsa i kości. Natrafiwszy na błotnistą kałużę, zaczął się w niej tarzać z widocznym zadowoleniem. - To przewodnik - szepnął Sam - najniebezpieczniejszy z całej gromady. Kto się z nim spotka, powinien mieć przy sobie podpisany testament. Biorę na cel młodą krowę na prawo za nim. Uważajcie, gdzie jej wpakuję kulę! Za łopatką skośnie w serce, to najlepszy i najpewniejszy strzał oprócz strzału w oko. Ale chyba wariat celowałby w bizona z przodu, aby go trafić w oko! Stańcie tutaj i wciśnijcie się z koniem w zarośla! Skoro mnie spostrzegą, rzucą się do ucieczki i cała ta dzika gonitwa przejdzie tędy. Ale niech was Bóg broni przed myślą opuszczenia tego miejsca, zanim nie powrócę lub was nie zawołam! Odjechał zwolna i cicho, dopiero gdy wykonałem jego rozkaz zajmując stanowisko między dwoma krzakami. Dziwne uczucia mną owładnęły. Czytałem często, jak się poluje na bizony, i pod tym względem nikt by mi nic nowego nie powiedział, ale zawsze jest różnica między tym, co jest napisane, a rzeczywistością, w której się to przeżywa. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałem bawoły. Zwierząt, na które dawniej polowałem, nie można było nawet porównać z tymi niebezpiecznymi olbrzymami. Należałoby więc przypuścić, że stosownie do rozkazu Sama wstrzymam się od udziału w polowaniu, tymczasem stało się zupełnie inaczej. Z początku postanowiłem tylko biernie przypatrywać się bizonom, ale teraz uczułem silną, niepohamowaną żądzę działania. Sam postanowił zabić tylko młodą krowę? "Pfuj - pomyślałem sobie w duchu. - Do tego nie potrzeba odwagi! Prawdziwy mężczyzna bierze się właśnie do najtęższego buhaja!" Koń zaczął się bardzo niepokoić i przebierać kopytami. Nie widział jeszcze nigdy bawołów, bał się i chciał uciekać. Z wielką trudnością utrzymywałem go na miejscu. Czy nie byłoby lepiej zmusić go do wyjścia naprzeciw buhaja? Spokojnie rozważałem, co zrobić. Decyzja nastąpiła w jednej chwili. Sam zbliżył się do bizonów na trzysta kroków, po czym dał koniowi ostrogi, pocwałował ku trzodzie i przemknął obok byka, aby się dostać do upatrzonej krowy. Zwierzę stropiło się i zapomniało o ucieczce, a on dobiegł do niego i w przelocie wystrzelił. Ofiara drgnęła i spuściła głowę. Czy padła, tego nie widziałem, gdyż inny widok zajął moją uwagę. Olbrzymi buhaj zerwał się i łypnął oczyma za Samem Hawkensem. Co za potężne zwierzę! Olbrzymia głowa ze sklepioną wysoko czaszką, szerokim czołem i krótkimi wprawdzie, ale mocnymi, wygiętymi w górę rogami, gęsta, kudłata grzywa na szyi i piersi oraz wznoszący się ku przednim łopatkom grzbiet przedstawiały obraz pierwotnej, surowej siły. Tak, to była niebezpieczna bestia, ale widok jej podsycał pragnienie, by zmierzyć się z jej żywiołową, zwierzęcą siłą. Nie wiem, czy ja popędziłem deresza, czy też on sam mnie uniósł. Wypadł z zarośli i skierował się w lewo; szarpnąłem go jednak w prawo i pognałem prosto na byka, który posłyszał, że się zbliżam, odwrócił się, a ujrzawszy mnie, pochylił głowę, aby konia i jeźdźca przyjąć rogami. Sam Hawkens krzyczał z całych sił, ale ja nie miałem czasu spojrzeć w jego stronę. Nie mogłem poczęstować bizona kulą, bo nie stał mi dobrze na strzał, a po wtóre, koń opierał mi się i leciał ze strachu wprost na groźnego olbrzyma. Byk rozstawił tylne nogi, a głowę podniósł w górę, aby wziąć konia na rogi. Wytężając wszystkie siły udało mi się pchnąć deresza w bok o tyle, że wyciągniętym skokiem przeleciał nad zadem byka, który wobec tego uderzył rogami tuż obok moich nóg. Skok niósł konia wprost w kałużę, w której przedtem tarzał się byk. Spostrzegłem to na szczęście w porę i wyjąłem nogi ze strzemion, gdyż koń się pośliznął padając razem ze mną w błoto. Jednak już w następnej chwili stałem trzymając mocno strzelbę w ręku. Jak do tego mogło dojść tak prędko, do dziś dnia nie pojmuję. Bawół obrócił się ku nam i puścił się w niezgrabnych susach ku koniowi, który się tymczasem podniósł chcąc uciec. Gdy byk stanął ku mnie bokiem, złożyłem się do strzału. Teraz rusznica miała pokazać, co naprawdę potrafi. Jeszcze jeden skok, a bizon byłby dobiegł do deresza. Wypaliłem. Olbrzymie zwierzę zatrzymało się w biegu, nie wiadomo, czy ze strachu przed hukiem, czy dlatego, że dobrze trafiłem. Posłałem mu natychmiast drugą kulę. Bawół podniósł zwolna głowę, wydał ryk tak straszny, że ciarki po mnie przeszły, zachwiał się kilka razy i runął na miejscu. Byłbym krzyknął z radości po tym ciężkim zwycięstwie, gdyby nie było nic ważniejszego do roboty. Koń mój pędził bez jeźdźca, a Sam Hawkens cwałował po drugiej stronie doliny, ścigany przez byka, nie o wiele mniejszego od tego, którego zabiłem. Trzeba wiedzieć, że bizon, raz podrażniony, nie wypuszcza już przeciwnika, a dorównuje przy tym w szybkości koniowi. W takim wypadku okazuje odwagę, chytrość i wytrwałość, jakiej nikt by się po nim nie spodziewał. Tak i ten byk doganiał już Hawkensa, który, uciekając przed nim, wykonywał niebezpieczne zwroty, nużące konia. Pomoc była konieczna, gdyż koń nie jest tak wytrzymały jak bawół. Nie miałem czasu spojrzeć, czy mój buhaj żyje, czy nie żyje. Nabiłem czym prędzej obie lufy i pobiegłem przez dolinę, Hawkens to zobaczył, chciał wyjechać na spotkanie odsieczy i zwrócił konia ku mnie, lecz przez to popełnił straszny błąd, gdyż byk, który pędził tuż za nim, miał teraz konia z boku. Ujrzałem, jak schylił głowę i jednym pchnięciem podrzucił w górę konia i jeźdźca, a kiedy potem obaj upadli na ziemię, zaczął ich wściekle obrabiać szarpiąc bezustannie rogami. Hawkens wołał, jak mógł najgłośniej, o pomoc. Choć dzieliło mnie od niego jeszcze jakich sto pięćdziesiąt kroków, nie mogłem się wahać ani chwili. Strzał z mniejszej odległości byłby niewątpliwie pewniejszy, ale gdybym się spóźnił, Hawkens mógłby umrzeć. Spodziewałem się, że gdybym nawet dobrze nie trafił, to przynajmniej odwrócę uwagę potwora od przyjaciela. Stanąłem, wymierzyłem w lewą łopatkę i wystrzeliłem. Bawół podniósł głowę, jak gdyby nadsłuchiwał, i odwrócił się powoli. Ujrzawszy mnie, rzucił się w moją stronę, ale gnał już ze zmniejszającą się ciągle szybkością, dzięki czemu udało mi się choć z gorączkowym pośpiechem nabić powtórnie. Uporałem się z tym, kiedy byk był ode mnie o jakieś trzydzieści kroków. Wskutek utraty sił biegł już powoli, ale zbliżał się do mnie z pochyloną głową i zakrwawionymi oczyma jak groźne przeznaczenie, którego nie można wstrzymać. Ukląkłem i wymierzyłem. Ten mój ruch sprawił, że bizon na chwilę stanął i podniósł nieco głowę do góry, aby mnie lepiej zobaczyć. Przez to podsunął swoje oczy pod moje lufy. Skorzystałem z tego i wpakowałem mu jedną kulę w prawe, a drugą w lewe oko. Krótkie drżenie przebiegło przez jego cielsko i bestia runęła na ziemię. Zerwałem się, by pośpieszyć do Sama, ale okazało się to zbyteczne, gdyż on sam znalazł się zaraz koło mnie. - Halo! - zawołałem doń. - Żyjecie? Nie jesteście ciężko ranni? - Wcale nie! - odpowiedział. - Boli mnie tylko prawe biodro albo lewe, jeśli się nie mylę; nie mogę się na razie dokładnie zorientować. - A koń? - Już po nim. Dycha jeszcze wprawdzie, ale bawół rozdarł mu cały brzuch. Aby mu skrócić cierpienia, musimy go zastrzelić; biedne zwierzę! Czy bizon nie żyje? - Przypuszczam! Ale zaraz to sprawdzimy. Podszedłszy ku zwierzęciu, przekonaliśmy się, że już nie żyło. Hawkens, odetchnąwszy głęboko rzekł: - A to mi ten stary, przeklęty wół narobił kłopotu! Krowa postąpiłaby ze mną delikatniej. Oczywiście trudno wymagać od wołów, żeby się zachowywały jak wytworne damy, hi! hi! hi! - Jakże on wpadł na ten głupi pomysł, żeby was zaczepić? - Nie widzieliście tego? - Nie. - Zastrzeliłem krowę, ale zatrzymałem cwałującego konia dopiero w chwili, kiedy wpadł już na byka. Ten wziął mi to za złe i zabrał się do mnie naprawdę. Posłałem mu wprawdzie czym prędzej kulę, która mi została w drugiej lufie, ale to nie nauczyło go widocznie rozumu, gdyż zaczął mi okazywać przywiązanie, jakim nie mogłem mu się odwzajemnić. Tak zawzięcie mnie ścigał, że mi nie pozwolił nabić powtórnie strzelby. Wobec tego odrzuciłem ją od siebie, jako niepotrzebną. Mając obie ręce wolne, kierowałem teraz koniem skuteczniej, jeśli się nie mylę. Biedna szkapa robiła, co mogła, ale na nic się to nie zdało. - Dlatego, że wykonaliście ten ostatni fatalny zwrot. Należało jechać łukiem; w ten sposób ocalilibyście konia. - Byłbym ocalił? Mówicie jak stary. Nie spodziewałem się tego po greenhornie. - Pshaw! Greenhorny mają także swoje dobre strony! - Słusznie. Gdyby nie wy, leżałbym teraz tak samo skłuty i poszarpany jak mój koń. Chodźmy do niego! Nieszczęśliwe zwierzę było już martwe. Sam zdjął zeń cugle i siodło i rzekł: - Teraz muszę udawać własnego konia i wziąć siodło na plecy. To jest korzyść z najechania na byka. - Tak. A skąd weźmiecie innego konia? - spytałem. - O to się najmniej troszczę. Schwytam go sobie, jeśli się nie mylę. - Mustanga? - Tak. Bawoły już są. Zaczęły wędrówkę na południe, wkrótce więc pokażą się także i mustangi. - Czy będę mógł wam towarzyszyć? - Oczywiście. I to musicie poznać. Lecz teraz chodźcie obejrzeć starego stadnika. Takie matuzalemy miewają nadzwyczaj twarde życie. Poszliśmy. Zwierzę leżało martwe i teraz dopiero można było należycie ocenić olbrzymie kształty jego cielska. Sam spozierał to na mnie, to na bawoła, robił nieokreślone miny i potrząsał głową. - To niepojęte, wręcz niepojęte! - odezwał się w końcu. - Czy wiecie, gdzie go trafiliście? - No, gdzie? - W najwłaściwsze miejsce. To prastare bydlę. Ja byłbym się zastanowił dziesięć razy, zanim poważyłbym się go zaczepić. Czy wiecie, czym wy jesteście? - Czym? - Najlekkomyślniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. - Oho! - Tak, najlekkomyślniejszym na świecie. - Lekkomyślność nigdy nie była mym błędem. - To zaprzyjaźniliście się z nią teraz. Zrozumiano? Kazałem wam przecież nie tykać bawołów i siedzieć w krzakach. Czemu nie posłuchaliście? - Sam nie wiem. - Tak! A więc podejmujecie się czynów bez powodu. Czyż to nie lekkomyślność? - Sądzę, że nie. Z pewnością była jakaś przyczyna. - To chyba znacie ją! - Może ta, że wydaliście mi rozkaz, a ja nie pozwalam sobie rozkazywać. - Tak! Jeśli się ma względem was dobre chęci i ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem, to jesteście tak uparci, że narażacie się na nie. - Nie przybyłem na Zachód, żeby unikać grożących tu niebezpieczeństw. - Bardzo dobrze, ale jesteście greenhorn i winniście się mieć na baczności. A skoro wam nie w smak było mnie słuchać, dlaczego zaoraliście się właśnie do tego olbrzymiego bydlęcia, a nie do krowy? - Bo to bardziej po rycersku. - Po rycersku! Ten greenhorn chce odgrywać rycerza. jeśli się nie mylę, hi! hi! hi! Śmiał się, aż się za brzuch trzymał, i mówił dalej: - Jeśli istotnie wbiliście sobie w głowę, żeby występować tu jako rycerz, to wiedzcie, że na Bayarda i Roland brak wam jeszcze wielu rzeczy. Zakochajcie się w krowie bawolej, czekajcie na nią codziennie o zachodzie słońca, dopóki ukochana nie zejdzie do was w dolinę. Wtedy moglibyście nawet pewnego pięknego wieczoru jako trup stać się upragnionym żerem dla kujotów i sępów. Cokolwiek czyni westman, nie zważa nigdy na to, czy to rycerskie, lecz czy mu się przyda. - Właśnie tak zrobiłem. - Jak to? - Zabiłem byka, bo ma więcej mięsa niż krowa. Patrzył na mnie jakiś czas i zawołał: - Więcej mięsa? Ten młodzieniec zastrzelił byka dla mięsa, hi! hi! hi! Zdaje się, że wątpiliście o mojej odwadze, ponieważ ja obrałem krowę? - Tak nie myślałem, chociaż uważałem za dowód większej odwagi wybrać zwierzę silniejsze. - I jeść mięso buhaja? Okropny z was mądrala, sir! Ten byk dźwiga z pewnością osiemnaście lub dwadzieścia lat na grzbiecie, a składa się ze skóry, kości, ścięgien i żył. Mięsa jego nie można już nazwać mięsem, chyba wygarbowaną skórą; choćbyście je całymi dniami piekli i gotowali, nie zdołacie go rozgryźć. Każdy doświadczony westman woli krowę niż byka, ponieważ jej mięso jest bardziej miękkie i delikatniejsze. Widzicie więc, jaki z was greenhorn. Nie miałem czasu was obserwować. Jakżeż rozegrał się wasz lekkomyślny atak na bawoła? Opowiedziałem mu wszystko szczegółowo, a gdy skończyłem, zmierzył mnie oczyma i potrząsnął znowu głową. - Zejdźcie tam na dół - rzekł - i sprowadźcie swego konia. On nam poniesie mięso, które zabierzemy z sobą. Uczyniłem zadość wezwaniu Hawkensa. Ale przyznaję otwarcie, że jego zachowanie rozczarowało mnie. Wysłuchał mego opowiadania i nie powiedział na to ani słowa, tymczasem ja spodziewałem się jakiegoś, choćby małego, uznania. Zamiast tego wysłał mnie po konia. Nie gniewałem się mimo to na niego, ponieważ nigdy nie robiłem niczego dla pochwał. Kiedy przyprowadziłem konia, Sam klęczał już nad zabitą krową, zdjął zręcznie skórę z tylnych nóg i wykroił polędwicę. - Tak - rzekł - to będzie pieczeń na dziś wieczór. Ułożymy to mięso razem z siodłem i uzdą na waszym koniu. Przeznaczam to tylko dla siebie, dla was, dla Dicka i Willa. Jeżeli tamci też zechcą, to niech sobie przyjdą tutaj i zabiorą krowę. - Jeśli jej przedtem nie rozdziobią ptaki i nie pożrą inne dzikie zwierzęta. - Tak? Cóż z was za mądrala! Rozumie się samo przez się, że nakryjemy ją gałęziami i przyłożymy kamieniami. Chyba tylko niedźwiedź lub jakieś inne wielkie zwierzę mogłoby się potem dostać do tego. Wyciąłem kilka grubych gałęzi z pobliskich krzaków i naznosiłem ciężkich kamieni. Nakryliśmy nimi krowę. Potem obładowaliśmy konia. - Co będzie ze stadnikiem? - zapytałem. - Cóż miałoby się z nim stać? - Czy nic się dla nas z niego nie przyda? - Zupełnie nic. - A skóra? - Jesteście może garbarzem? Ja nie! - Czytałem, że skóry zabitych bawołów chowa się w specjalnych kryjówkach. - Czytaliście o tym? No, skoro tak, to musi to być prawdą, gdyż wszystko, co piszą o Dzikim Zachodzie, to prawda, czysta prawda, niezachwiana prawda, hi! hi! hi! - Rzeczywiście są westmani zabijający zwierzęta dla skóry. Ja to już także robiłem, ale teraz nie jest to naszym celem, nie będziemy się wlekli z tą ciężką skórą. Wyruszyliśmy z powrotem i przybyliśmy do obozu w pół godziny, jakkolwiek musieliśmy iść piechotą, w takiej bowiem odległości znajdowała się dolina, w której położyłem trupem mojego pierwszego, a raczej moje dwa pierwsze bawoły. Nasz powrót piechotą i brak Samowego konia wywołał ogólne zdziwienie. Pytano o przyczynę. - Polowaliśmy na bawoły, przy czym buhaj rozpruł mi konia - odrzekł Sam Hawkens. - Polowali na bawoły, bawoły, bawoły! - zabrzmiało z ust wszystkich. - Gdzież to, gdzie? - O małe pół godzinki stąd. Przynieśliśmy sobie polędwicę, a wy możecie zabrać resztę. - Owszem, zaraz! - zawołał Rattler zachowując się tak, jakby pomiędzy mną a nim nic nie zaszło. - Gdzie jest to miejsce? - Jedźcie naszym śladem, a znajdziecie. Macie oczy, jeśli się nie mylę. - Ile sztuk było? - Dwadzieścia. - A ile zabiliście? - Jedną krowę. - Tylko? Gdzież reszta? - Znikła! Możecie sobie szukać. Nie troszczyłem się i nie pytałem o to, gdzie się wybrały na przechadzkę, hi! hi! hi! - Ale żeby dwóch strzelców z dwudziestu sztuk zabiło tylko jedną krowę, to szczególne - zauważył jeden z nich pogardliwie. - Zróbcie to lepiej, jeżeli zdołacie, sir! Wy zabilibyście pewnie wszystkie dwadzieścia i jeszcze kilka ponadto. Zresztą, gdy tam przyjdziecie, znajdziecie jeszcze dwa stare dwudziestoletnie byki, które zastrzelił ten młody dżentelmen. - Byki, stare byki! - zawołano dokoła. - No, żeby popełnić takie głupstwo i strzelać do dwudziestoletnich byków, na to potrzeba strasznego greenhorna! - Śmiejcie się z niego, panowie, ale przypatrzcie się dobrze tym bykom! On mi tymi strzałami życie uratował! - Życie? Jak to? Domagali się natarczywie, żeby im opowiedzieć o przygodzie, ale Sam odprawił ich tymi słowy: - Nie mam ochoty mówić teraz o tym. Niech on sam wam opowie, jeżeli uważacie za stosowne iść po mięso dopiero wtedy, kiedy się ściemni. Miał słuszność, gdyż słońce chyliło się już bardzo ku zachodowi. Zresztą domyślili się oni zapewne, że ja tym mniej będę skłonny do opowiadania, dosiedli więc prędko koni i odjechali wszyscy razem; wszyscy, bo nie dowierzali sobie wzajemnie. Między porządnymi myśliwymi, których łączy przyjacielski stosunek, zwierzyna ubita przez jednego z nich należy do wszystkich, ale ci ludzie nie posiadali poczucia wspólnoty. Później nawet dowiedziałem się, że rzucili się na mięso jak dzicy i wśród kłótni i przekleństw wyrywali nożami, każdy dla siebie, o ile możności, największy i najlepszy kawałek. Kiedy się oddalili, zdjęliśmy polędwicę i siodło z mojego konia, potem odprowadziłem go na bok, by go rozkiełznać i przywiązać do pala. Przez ten czas Sam Hawkens skreślił dzieje naszej przygody Parkerowi i Stone'owi. Między nimi a mną stał namiot, nie widzieli mnie więc, kiedy się do nich zbliżałem. Będąc już prawie koło namiotu usłyszałem głos Sama: - Wierzcie mi, że tak jest, jak mówię. Ten chłopak bierze największego i najsilniejszego byka na cel i kładzie go jak stary strzelec. Udałem oczywiście, że uważam to za lekkomyślność, wyłajałem go nawet, jak się należy, ale wiem; co o nim myśleć. - Ja także - potwierdził Stone. - Będzie z niego tęgi westman. - I to wnet - doleciał mnie głos Parkera. - Tak - rzekł Hawkens. - To urodzony westman. A przy tym ta jego siła fizyczna! Czy nie pociągnął wczoraj ciężkiego wozu sam, bez cudzej pomocy? Gdzie on przejdzie, tam nieprędko trawa wyrośnie. Ale przyrzeknijcie mi jedno! - Co? - spytał Parker. - Nie okazujcie mu tego, co o nim sądzimy. - Czemu? - Bo przewróciłoby mu się w głowie. - O nie! - Tak! To skromny chłopak, bez odrobiny pychy, ale zawsze to źle chwalić człowieka; łatwo przez to popsuć najlepszy nawet charakter. Nazywajcie go więc śmiało greenhornem, bo choć posiada on wszystkie zalety potrzebne dzielnemu westmanowi, nie są one dostatecznie wykształcone. Musi jeszcze wiele ćwiczyć i wiele doświadczyć. - Czy podziękowałeś mu za ocalenie życia? - Ani mi to przez myśl nie przeszło! - Nie? Cóż on pomyśli o tobie? - To mi jest zupełnie obojętne, jeśli się nie mylę. Ty, rozumie się, uważasz mnie za pozbawionego rozumu i niewdzięcznego draba, ale mniejsza o to. Ważniejsze, żeby on się nie wynosił nad innych i został taki, jaki jest. Byłbym go chętnie uściskał i ucałował! - Fi! - zawołał Stone. - Ciebie całować! Na uścisk można by się jeszcze odważyć, ale całować, nie! - Co? Nie? Dlaczego? - zapytał Sam. - Dlaczego? Cóż to, czy nie widziałeś nigdy jeszcze lusterka albo swej uroczej podobizny w czystej wodzie? - Tak! Ach! Hm! Wcale przyjemnie wyrażasz się o mnie. Jestem więc poczwarą! A za cóż ty siebie uważasz? Może za piękność? Nie bądź zarozumiały! Daję słowo że na konkursie piękności ja otrzymałbym pierwszą nagrodę, a ciebie by odpalono, hi! hi! hi! Ale to nie należy do rzeczy. Wróćmy do naszego greenhorna. Nie podziękowałem mu, jak już zaznaczyłem, i nie uczynię tego, ale gdy polędwica się upiecze, dostanie najlepszy i najsoczystszy kawałek; sam mu go ukroję, bo na to zasłużył. Wiecie, co jutro zrobię? - Co? - spytał Stone. - Wielką przyjemność greenhornowi. - Czym? - Dam mu sposobność schwytania mustanga. - Pojedziesz na mustangi? - Tak. Przecież muszę się postarać o nowego konia. Tymczasem do polowania pożyczysz mi swego. Ponieważ dzisiaj pokazały się bawoły, więc nadejdą także mustangi. Przypuszczam, że wystarczy wyjechać na prerię, gdzie wytyczaliśmy tor. Tam będą z pewnością mustangi, jeśli tylko przyszły już w te okolice. Przestałem podsłuchiwać i cofnąłem się w zarośla, aby się zbliżyć do trzech myśliwców z drugiej strony. Nie powinni byli się dowiedzieć, że słyszałem, co nie było dla mnie przeznaczone. Rozniecono ognisko, obok którego wbito w ziemię dwie widlaste gałęzie. Tworzyły one podporę dla rożna sporządzonego z prostego konara. Wsadzono nań całą polędwicę, po czym Hawkens zaczął obracać rożen powoli i z całym kunsztem. W duchu bawiłem się jego pełnymi upojenia minami jakie przy tym stroił. Kiedy tamci wrócili z mięsem, wszyscy rozniecili sobie także za naszym przykładem kilka ognisk. Oczywiście, nie zachowywali się tak spokojnie jak my. Każdy chciał piec dla siebie, tymczasem zabrakło miejsca i skutkiem tego musieli spożyć swoje porcje w stanie na pół surowym. Ja dostałem rzeczywiście najlepszy kawałek, może trzyfuntowy, i zjadłem go. To nie powinno wywołać zarzutu, że jestem żarłok. Kto sam tego nie przeżył i nie doświadczył, nie uwierzy, jakie masy mięsa potrafi i musi spożywać westman, jeśli chce się utrzymać przy zdrowiu i siłach. Człowiek potrzebuje do utrzymania życia oprócz pierwiastków nieorganicznych pewnej ilości białka i węglowodanów i może je sobie zdobyć w odpowiednim stosunku, jeśli żyje w kraju cywilizowanym. Ale westman, który nieraz miesiące całe spędza w odludnych okolicach i żyje tylko mięsem zawierającym mało węglowodanów, aby wprowadzić do organizmu konieczną ich ilość, musi zjadać wielkie porcje. Spożywa wprawdzie przy tym niepotrzebnie zbyt wiele białka, które w odżywianiu odgrywa nawet szkodliwą rolę, ale o to oczywiście nie troszczy się wiele. Widziałem trapera, który zjadł na raz osiem funtów mięsa, a gdy go potem spytałem, czy jest już syty, odparł mi chrząkając: - Muszę być syty, gdyż więcej nie mam, ale jeśli mi odstąpicie kawałek ze swego, nie będziecie długo czekali, by zniknął wam z oczu. Podczas jedzenia omawiali westmani nasze polowanie na bawoły. Dowiedziałem się, że nabrali innego wyobrażenia o "głupstwie", które popełniłem, gdy ujrzeli obydwa byki. Nazajutrz rano udałem, że się zabieram do pracy, gdy wtem pojawił się Sam Hawkens. - Zostawcie te instrumenty, sir! Czeka was robota bardziej zajmująca. - Jaka? - Jeszcze się o tym dowiecie. Przygotujcie konia. Zaraz ruszamy. - Na przejażdżkę? Ja mam tu obowiązki. - Pshaw! Namęczyliście się chyba dość. Zresztą przypuszczam, że wrócimy już w południe. Potem będziecie sobie mierzyli i liczyli, ile wam się spodoba. Zawiadomiwszy o tym Bancrofta, odjechaliśmy z Samem. Hawkens robił po drodze tajemnicze miny, a ja nie okazywałem wcale, że znam już jego zamiary. Jechaliśmy po zmierzonej już przez nas trasie aż do prerii, o której Sam wczoraj mówił. Była może na dwie mile angielskie szeroka, a dwa razy dłuższa, otaczały ją lesiste wzgórza. Środkiem płynął szeroki potok, było więc dość wilgoci, skutkiem czego rosła tam bujna trawa. Od północy można się było dostać na tę prerię między dwiema górami, a ku południowi kończyła się doliną ciągnącą się dalej w tym samym kierunku. Kiedyśmy tam przybyli, Hawkens zatrzymał się i przebiegł równinę badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym puściliśmy się dalej na północ wzdłuż brzegu strumienia. Nagle Hawkens wydał okrzyk, osadził konia na miejscu, zsiadł zeń, przeskoczył przez potok i popędził tam, gdzie było widać stratowaną trawę. Zbadawszy to miejsce dokładnie, wrócił, dosiadł konia i pojechał dalej, ale już nie w kierunku północnym, lecz pod kątem prostym ku zachodowi, tak że wkrótce znaleźliśmy się na zachodniej krawędzi prerii. Tu zsiadł znowu z konia i puścił go na paszę, spętawszy go przedtem starannie. Od chwili zbadania śladów nie wyrzekł ani jednego słowa, ale na jego brodatym obliczu rozlewał się wyraz zadowolenia jak blask słoneczny w lesistej okolicy. Uroczyście zwrócił się do mnie z wezwaniem: - Zsiądźcie także z konia, sir, i zechciejcie go porządnie spętać! Tu zaczekamy. - Dlaczego mam go porządnie spętać? - spytałem, pomimo że wiedziałem dobrze, o co chodzi. - Bo moglibyście go łatwo utracić. Byłem nieraz świadkiem tego, jak konie uciekały w takich okolicznościach. - Jakich okolicznościach? - Nie domyślacie się? - Hm! - No, to zgadnijcie! - Mustangi? - A wy skąd o tym wiecie? - rzekł zdziwiony, rzucając na mnie szybko spojrzenie. - Czytałem o tym. - O czym? - Że konie swojskie, nie spętane należycie, uciekają chętnie z dzikimi mustangami. - Niech was diabeł porwie! O wszystkim czytaliście i nie łatwo wam zrobić niespodziankę. Wobec tego wolę ludzi, którzy nie umieją czytać! - Chcecie mi sprawić niespodziankę? - Naturalnie. - Polowaniem na mustangi? - Tak. - To już niemożliwe. Warunkiem niespodzianki jest zaskoczenie. Tymczasem wy musielibyście i tak powiedzieć mi o tym, zanim się konie ukażą. - Słusznie, hm! Słuchajcie, mustangi były już tutaj. - Czy to ich ślady badaliście przed chwilą? - Tak. Przeszły tędy wczoraj. Była to straż przednia, coś tak jakby zwiadowcy. Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że to zwierzęta ogromnie mądre. Wysyłają zawsze małe oddziały naprzód i na boki, mają swoich oficerów zupełnie jak wojsko, a dowódcą jest stary i doświadczony ogier. Czy się pasą, czy przenoszą się z miejsca na miejsce, zawsze ochronę stada stanowią ogiery, potem bardziej ku środkowi biegną klacze, a w samym środku znajdują się źrebięta. Dzieje się to w tym celu, żeby ogiery mogły bronić klaczy i źrebiąt. Pokazywałem wam już nieraz, jak chwytać lassem mustanga. Zapamiętaliście to sobie? - Rozumie się. - Czy macie ochotę złapać sobie jednego? - Owszem. - Przed południem nastręczy się po temu sposobność, sir! - Dziękuję! Ale ja z niej nie skorzystam. - Nie! Do wszystkich diabłów! Dlaczego? - Bo nie potrzebuję konia. - Ależ westman nie ogląda się na to, czy mu potrzeba konia, czy nie! - Wyobrażałem sobie inaczej prawego westmana. - Jakiż ma on być? - Mówiliście wczoraj o białych myśliwych, którzy zabijają masami bawoły, chociaż mięso ich na nic im się nie przyda. Uważam to za krzywdę wyrządzaną zwierzętom i czerwonoskórym, których przez to pozbawia się pożywienia. Wy chyba jesteście tego samego zdania? - Oczywiście! - Zupełnie tak samo ma się rzecz z końmi. Nie chcę żadnemu z tych wspaniałych mustangów zabierać wolności, nie mogąc tego usprawiedliwić koniecznością zdobycia konia. - Uczciwie myślicie, sir, bardzo uczciwie. Tak samo jak wy powinien myśleć, mówić i działać każdy człowiek. Ale kto wam to powiedział, że macie jakiemuś mustangowi odebrać wolność? Ćwiczyliście się w rzucaniu lassem, teraz możecie zrobić próbę. Chcę zobaczyć, czy zdacie egzamin. - To co innego. Na to przystaję, - Pięknie! Mnie idzie oczywiście o wierzchowca i wybiorę też sobie odpowiedniego. Zwracałem wam nieraz na to uwagę i teraz powtarzam: siedźcie mocno w siodle i osadźcie dobrze konia w chwili, kiedy się lasso napręży i nastąpi szarpnięcie. W przeciwnym razie spadniecie, a mustang popędzi i pociągnie na lassie waszego konia, za sobą. Wtedy stracicie własnego konia i zostaniecie pospolitym piechurem, takim jak ja teraz. Chciał mówić dalej, lecz nagle przerwał i podniósł rękę ku wspomnianym już dwom górom na północnym krańcu prerii. Ukazał się tam jeden samotny koń. Szedł powoli, nie pasąc się, rzucał głową to w jedną, to w drugą stronę i wciągał w nozdrza powietrze. -Widzicie go? - szepnął Sam cicho, choć koń nie mógł nas usłyszeć. - Czy nie powiedziałem, że nadejdą? To zwiadowca, który wyskoczył naprzód, by zbadać, czy okolica bezpieczna. Chytry ogier. Jak łypie oczyma na wszystkie strony, jak wietrzy! Nas nie poczuje, bo stoimy twarzą do wiatru. Umyślnie wybrałem to miejsce. Teraz mustang puścił się kłusem najpierw w prawo, potem w lewo, a w końcu zawrócił i umknął tam, skąd przybył. - Przypatrzyliście się temu koniowi? - spytał Sam. - Jak mądrze się zachowuje, jak wyzyskał każdy krzak, żeby się ukryć przed obcym wzrokiem! Indiański zwiadowca nie zrobiłby tego lepiej, - To prawda. Jestem zdumiony. - Teraz wrócił, aby swemu czworonożnemu generałowi donieść, że droga wolna. Ale się pomylą, hi! hi! hi! Założę się, że najpóźniej za dziesięć minut będą już tutaj. Wiecie, jak zrobimy? - No jak? - Pojedziecie czym prędzej aż do wyjścia z prerii i tam zaczekacie, ja zaś udam się ku wejściu i ukryję się w lesie. Gdy stado nadbiegnie, przepuszczę je i popędzę za nim. Stado będzie umykać ku wam, a skoro się pokażecie, cofnie się na powrót. Tak będziemy je sobie nawzajem odsyłać, dopóki nie upatrzymy dwu najlepszych koni. Wtedy postaramy się je schwytać, po czym ja wybiorę sobie lepszego, a gorszego puścimy wolno. Zgoda? - Jak możecie o to pytać! Nie rozumiem się zupełnie na chwytaniu koni, a wy jesteście w tym mistrzem, będę się więc trzymał waszych wskazówek. - Well! Macie słuszność! Siedziałem już na wielu dzikich mustangach i opanowałem niejednego, mogę więc potwierdzić, że w słowie "mistrz" nie ma zbytniej przesady. A więc zabierajcie się, bo czas ucieka i nie zdążymy zająć naszych stanowisk. Dosiadłszy znowu koni rozjechaliśmy się on na północ, a ja na południe, na najdalsze krańce prerii. Wiedziałem, że moja ciężka rusznica będzie mi zawadzała podczas chwytania mustangów. Toteż chętnie bym się jej pozbył, gdybym nie znał zasady, że ostrożny westman rozłącza się ze swoją strzelbą tylko wówczas, gdy jest pewny, że mu nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz jednak w każdej chwili mógł się zjawić Indianin lub jakieś drapieżne zwierzę, poprawiłem więc sobie tylko rzemień, by rusznica nie tłukła mnie podczas ruchu po plecach. Z podnieceniem czekałem na konie. Zatrzymałem się na skraju lasu przytykającego do prerii, przywiązałem jeden koniec lassa do kuli u siodła i położyłem je potem zwinięte w pętlę przed sobą tak, że można je było w stosownej chwili uchwycić. Drugi kraniec prerii był tak daleko ode mnie, że nie dojrzałbym mustangów, gdyby się tam pojawiły. Musiałby je Sam dopiero na mnie napędzić. Nie minął jednak kwadrans kiedy ujrzałem w dali mnóstwo ciemnych punktów, zwiększających się szybko, w miarę jak się do mnie zbliżały. Z początku niewiększe od wróbli, wyglądały potem jak koty, psy, cielęta, aż w końcu przybrały naturalną wielkość koni. To mustangi leciały ku mnie w dzikim popłochu. Co za wspaniały widok przedstawiały te zwierzęta! Grzywy owiewały im szyje, a ogony chwiały się jak pióropusze. Było ich wszystkich ze trzysta sztuk, a jednak zdawało się, że ziemia drży pod ich kopytami. Pochód prowadził siwy ogier, godny tego, żeby go schwytać i oswoić, gdyby nie to, że żadnemu myśliwemu na preriach nigdy przez myśl nie przejdzie jeździć na koniu jasnej maści, gdyż zdradziłoby go to przed każdym nieprzyjacielem. Teraz nadeszła stosowna chwila, żeby się im ukazać. Wyjechałem spod drzew na czyste pole. Na skutek tego - siwy przewodnik stada rzucił się wstecz, jak gdyby ugodzony kulą w pierś, stado stanęło, parsknęło głośno i trwożnie, po czym cały szwadron zrobił w tył zwrot, siwek wysunął się znowu na czoło i zwierzęta pognały tam, skąd przybiegły. Ruszyłem za nimi wolno. Nie śpieszyłem się, będąc pewien, że Sam znów je ku mnie napędzi. Podczas tego starałem się wytłumaczyć sobie zjawisko, które mnie zastanowiło. Chociaż konie zatrzymały się przede mną tylko na chwilkę, wydało mi się, że jedno ze zwierząt nie było koniem, lecz mułem. Jakkolwiek pomyłka nie była wykluczona, to przecież zdawało mi się, że widziałem dobrze. Za drugim razem postanowiłem przypatrzyć się lepiej. Rzekomy muł znajdował się w pierwszym szeregu zaraz za siwym przewodnikiem; widocznie konie uważały go nie tylko za równego sobie, ale nawet obdarzyły go pewną rangą. Po pewnym czasie zwierzęta nadbiegły znowu i znów na mój widok zawróciły. Powtórzyło się to raz jeszcze, a wtedy spostrzegłem wyraźnie, że się nie pomyliłem. Między nimi był muł, jasnobrunatny, z ciemnym pasem wzdłuż grzbietu, robił nawet bardzo dobre wrażenie mimo wielkiej głowy i uszu. Muły mniej są wybredne niż konie, mają chód o wiele pewniejszy, a nad przepaścią nie dostają zawrotu głowy. Te zalety ważą na szali na ich korzyść, choć z drugiej strony, zwierzęta te są bardzo uparte. Pozwalają się nieraz raczej na śmierć zabatożyć, a nie zrobią kroku naprzód, pomimo że nie dźwigają ciężaru i idą po drodze gładkiej jak stół. Po prostu nie chcą. Wydało mi się, że ten muł ma w sobie dużo ognia i że jego oczy błyszczą nawet jaśniej i inteligentniej niż u koni, postanowiłem więc go złowić. Nasunęło mi się przy tym przypuszczenie, że pewnie uciekł właścicielowi i pobiegł za przelatującym stadem dzikich koni, przy którym już pozostał. Teraz Hawkens znów zawrócił stado ku mnie i zbliżył się sam tak, że go już dokładnie widziałem. Mustangi nie mogły się ruszyć ani w tył, ani naprzód, rzuciły się więc w bok, a my za nimi. Stado rozdzieliło się, a muł został w głównym oddziale przy boku siwka, dając dowód nadzwyczajnej rączości i wytrwałości. Trzymałem się więc tego oddziału, a Sam zamierzał widocznie uczynić to samo. - Brać w środek, ja z lewej, wy z prawej! - zawołał do mnie. Dawszy koniom ostrogi, nie tylko dorównaliśmy w szybkości mustangom, lecz nawet dopędziliśmy je, zanim się dostały do lasu. Tam galopować nie mogły, zawróciły więc, aby przelecieć pomiędzy nami. Chcąc temu zapobiec, zmniejszyliśmy z Hawkensem odległość między sobą, a konie rozprószyły się jak gromada kuropatw, na które uderzył jastrząb. Siwek i muł, oddzieliwszy się od reszty, przemknęły pomiędzy nami, a my popędziliśmy za nimi. Teraz Sam zawołał do mnie, kręcąc już lassem nad głową: - Znowu greenhorn! Zostaniecie nim wiecznie! - Dlaczego? - Bo chcecie wziąć siwka, a tak robi tylko greenhorn, hi! hi! hi! Odpowiedziałem mu, lecz on mnie nie usłyszał, gdyż głośny jego śmiech zagłuszył moje słowa. A więc rzeczywiście sądził, że polowałem na siwka! A niech tam! Odstąpiłem mu muła i skręciłem na bok, gdzie mustangi pędziły w różnych kierunkach, parskając i rżąc ze strachu. Hawkens znalazł się już tak blisko muła, że rzucił lasso, którego pętla owinęła się dokoła szyi zwierzęcia. Teraz Sam powinien był osadzić konia i poderwać go wstecz, jak mnie o tym gorliwie przedtem pouczał, aby wytrzymać szarpnięcie, skoro się lasso napręży. Zrobił to istotnie, lecz o mgnienie oka za późno, tak że to gwałtowne szarpnięcie powaliło jego konia; widocznie nie zawrócił i nie stanął w porę silnie na nogach. Sam Hawkens wywinął strasznego koziołka w powietrzu i spadł na ziemię, a koń wstał natychmiast i popędził naprzód. Wskutek tego lasso zwolniło ucisk, a muł, który się nie przewrócił, zaczerpnął powietrza i pocwałował dalej, ciągnąc za sobą przez prerię konia, lasso bowiem przywiązane było do kuli u siodła. Pośpieszyłem do Sama zobaczyć, czy mu się nic nie stało. On jednak wstał i zawołał: - Do stu piorunów! Koń Dicka ucieka mi razem z mułem bez pożegnania, jeśli się nie mylę! - Czyście się potłukli? - Nie. Złaźcie prędko i dajcie mi swego konia! - Na co? - Muszę gonić za zbiegami. No, złaźcie prędzej! - Ani mi się śni! Znowu wywiniecie kozia i oba konie pójdą do stu diabłów. To rzekłszy, ruszyłem za mułem, który odbiegł już na dość znaczną odległość, ale popadł teraz w zatarg z koniem. Koń biegł nieregularnie, zmieniając co chwila kierunek, a to wstrzymywało oczywiście muła związanego z nim lassem, toteż dopędziłem go szybko. Nie używając własnego lassa, chwyciłem za tamto i owinąłem je sobie kilka razy wokół ręki w nadziei, że teraz opanuję już muła na pewno. Z początku pozwoliłem mu biec dalej i cwałowałem z tyłu z obydwoma końmi, ściągając stopniowo rzemień tak, że pętla zwężała się coraz bardziej Udało mi się przy tym kierować do pewnego stopnia zwierzęciem, bo pozornym rozluźnianiem i naprężaniem lassa doprowadziłem do tego, że zawróciło ono łukiem tam, gdzie stał Sam Hawkens. Teraz ściągnięta nagle pętla zacisnęła się mułowi na szyi tak silnie, że stracił oddech. i runął na ziemię. - Trzymajcie mocno, póki nie pochwycę tego gałgana, a potem puśćcie! - zawołał Sam. Przyskoczył i pomimo że muł walił nogami na wszystkie strony, stanął tuż obok niego. - Teraz! - zakomenderował. Puściłem lasso, muł zaczerpnął powietrza i podniósł się w górę, ale w tej chwili Sam skoczył mu na grzbiet. Zwierzę stało przez chwilę nieruchomo jak skamieniałe z grozy, wkrótce jednak zaczęło wyrzucać to przednie, to zadnie nogi. Potem skoczyło nagle wszystkimi czterema nogami w bok i wygięło grzbiet jak kot, ale Sam siedział mocno. - Nie zrzuci mnie! - zawołał. - Teraz spróbuje ostatniego środka i zechce ze mną uciekać. Zaczekajcie tu na mnie, wkrótce przyprowadzę go z powrotem oswojonego! Ale co do tego Hawkens się pomylił. Muł wcale nie zamierzał z nim uciekać, lecz rzucił się nagle na ziemię i zaczął się tarzać grożąc Samowi połamaniem wszystkich żeber: jeździec musiał zejść z siodła. Zeskoczyłem więc, chwyciłem wlokący się po ziemi koniec lassa i owinąłem je dwukrotnie dokoła dość grubego pnia pobliskiego drzewa. Muł, strząsnąwszy z siebie jeźdźca, chciał pognać w dal, ale pień wytrzymał, lasso się naprężyło, a pętla ścisnęła znowu silnie szyję zwierzęcia, wskutek czego runęło po raz drugi na ziemię. Sam Hawkens pochylił się, macał się po żebrach i po nogach, stroił miny, jak gdyby się najadł kiszonej kapusty z powidłami, i rzekł: - Puśćcie tę bestię; nikt jej nie da rady, jeśli się nie mylę! - Jeszcze czego! Nie mogę się dać zawstydzić mułowi, którego ojciec nie był dżentelmenem, lecz zwyczajnym osłem. Musi być mi posłuszny. Uważajcie! Odwinąłem lasso z pnia drzewa i stanąłem nad zwierzęciem w szerokim rozkroku. Skoro tylko muł dobrze odetchnął, zerwał się z ziemi. Teraz chodziło przede wszystkim o to, by go silnie ścisnąć nogami. Gdy muł użył wszystkich środków wypróbowanych wobec Sama, podniosłem zwisające mu z szyi lasso, zwinąłem je i ująłem silnie tuż za pętlicą. Skoro tylko spostrzegłem, że zwierzę ma zamiar rzucić się na ziemię, zaciskałem pętlicę i tak, ściskając przy tym kolana, utrzymałem je na nogach. Była to ciężka walka, rzekłbym - trafił swój na swego. Zacząłem się pocić z wysiłku, ale i mułowi pot spływał z całego ciała, a z pyska opadały wielkie płaty piany. Ruszał się coraz słabiej, wściekłe parskanie przeszło w krótki kaszel, aż w końcu padł pode mną nie z własnej woli, lecz dlatego, że zabrakło mu sił. Legł na ziemi bez ruchu z przewróconymi oczyma. Zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza, zdawało mi się, że wszystkie żyły i ścięgna we mnie się porwały. - Wielkie nieba, co z was za człowiek! - zawołał Sam. - Mieliście więcej sił niż to bydlę! Zlęklibyście się, gdybyście zobaczyli swoją twarz! - Wierzę. - Oczy wam wyłażą, wargi popuchły, a z policzków lada chwila krew tryśnie. - To przydarza się greenhornom, którzy nie dają się wyrzucić z siodła, gdy tymczasem ktoś inny, mistrz w polowaniu na mustangi, jako mądrzejszy, pozwolił się strącić przywiązawszy poprzednio własnego konia do muła i puściwszy obydwa na przechadzkę. Poczciwiec zrobił jeszcze bardziej płaczliwą minę i rzekł zgnębionym głosem: - Milczcie o tym, sir! Zapewniam was, że nawet najlepszemu myśliwcowi może się coś takiego przytrafić. Mieliście dobre dni wczoraj i dzisiaj. - Spodziewam się, że więcej takich dobrych dni dożyję. Tym gorsze były one dla was. Jakżeż tam z waszymi żebrami i innymi kośćmi? - Nie wiem. Pozbieram je i zliczę kiedyś, gdy mi się zrobi lepiej. Teraz kłapią mi w całym ciele. Takiej bestii nie miałem jeszcze pod sobą! Przypuszczam, że teraz nabierze wreszcie rozumu! - To się już stało. Popatrzcie, jaka zmęczona, aż litość bierze. Założymy jej uzdę i siodło i pojedziecie na niej do domu. - Zacznie podskakiwać na nowo! - Nie bójcie się! Dosyć się już nabiegała. To mądre zwierzę, z którego będziecie jeszcze bardzo radzi. - I ja tak sądzę. Od samego początku upatrzyłem ją sobie, a wy siwka, co było oczywiście ogromnym głupstwem. - Czy jesteście tego pewni? - Rozumie się, że było to głupstwo! - Nie o to mi chodzi, lecz o to, czy rzeczywiście wiecie, że wybrałem sobie siwka. - A cóż? - Także muła. - Naprawdę? - Tak. Chociaż jestem greenhorn, to jednak wiem już, że siwek na nic się nie przyda westmanowi. Muł spodobał mi się od razu na pierwszy rzut oka. - Trzeba wam przyznać, że posiadacie dobry rozum... koński. - Życzę wam, żeby wasz ludzki był tak samo dobry, kochany Samie! Pomóżcie mi dźwignąć muła z ziemi! Podnieśliśmy go, on zaś stanął spokojnie, drżąc na całym ciele. Nie opierał się też przy zakładaniu siodła i uzdy. Gdy go Sam dosiadł, był mu posłuszny jak najlepiej ujeżdżony koń. - Poznać, że ta mulica miała już pana - rzekł Sam - i to dobrego jeźdźca. Uciekła mu pewnie. Wiecie, jaką jej dam nazwę? - No? - Mary. Jeździłem już kiedyś na mulicy, która się nazywała Mary, nie potrzebuję więc wymyślać innego imienia. - A więc muł Mary, a strzelba Liddy! - Tak, to bardzo miłe imiona, nieprawdaż? Ale, ale muszę was poprosić jeszcze o jedną małą grzeczność. - Jaką? - Nie mówcie o tym, co się tu stało. Przysługę tę będę zawsze bardzo wysoko cenił. - Co też wygadujecie! Tego, co się samo przez się rozumie, nie ceni się wcale wysoko. - Ja myślę inaczej. Tę bandę w obozie śmiech by porwał, gdyby się dowiedziała, w jaki sposób Sam Hawkens doszedł do posiadania swej nowej, uroczej Mary! Mieliby uciechę, wielką uciechę. Jeśli o tym nie wspomnicie, to ja... - Proszę was, bądźcie cicho! - przerwałem. - Nie traćcie słów niepotrzebnie. Jesteście mym nauczycielem i druhem. To wystarczy. Jego małe, chytre oczka zwilgotniały. - Tak, jestem wam druhem, sir - zawołał z zapałem - i gdybym wiedział, że darzycie mnie także odrobiną miłości, to serce moje byłoby pełne radości i wesela! Podałem mu rękę i odrzekłem: - Mogę wam sprawić tę uciechę, drogi Samie. Bądźcie pewni, że kocham was tak, no... jak się kocha dobrego, zacnego wuja. Wystarczy wam to? - W zupełności, sir, w zupełności! Jestem tym tak zachwycony, że chciałbym o ile możności zaraz tu, na miejscu, wam się odwzajemnić. Powiedzcie, co mam uczynić! Czy mam, czy mam... na przykład tę nową Mary zjeść tu w waszych oczach ze skórą i kośćmi? Czy może wolicie, żebym sam siebie zamarynował, poćwiartował i połknął? Czy... - Wstrzymajcie się! - zawołałem ze śmiechem. - W obu tych wypadkach bym was utracił, bo w pierwszym musielibyście pęknąć, a w drugim zginąć wskutek niestrawności, połknąwszy perukę, której nie zniósłby wasz żołądek. Zrobiliście mi już dość dobrego i jeszcze nieraz okażecie mi swoją miłość. Darujcie więc na razie życie Mary i sobie i starajcie się, żebyśmy wkrótce wrócili do obozu. Chciałbym popracować. - A cóżeście tutaj robili? Jeśli to nie była praca, to nie wiem, co nazwać pracą. Przywiązałem Dickowego konia lassem do mego i odjechaliśmy. Mustangi dawno już oczywiście pouciekały, a muł był tak posłuszny, że Sam kilkakrotnie zauważył: - Ona przeszła szkołę, ta Mary, i to bardzo dobrą szkołę! Za każdym krokiem coraz bardziej czuję i poznaję, że będę miał dobrego wierzchowca. Ona sobie teraz przypomina, co niegdyś umiała, a co między mustangami wyleciało jej z głowy. Prawdopodobnie ma nie tylko temperament, lecz także charakter. - Jeśli go jeszcze nie ma, to możecie ją tego nauczyć. Nie jest jeszcze na to za stara. - Ile ma lat, jak sądzicie? - Z pięć, nie więcej. - Ja też tak myślę. Zbadam później, czy się nie mylę. Wam to zwierzę zawdzięczam, tylko wam. Były to dla mnie dwa dni złe, bardzo złe, ale za to dla was pełne chwały. Czy przypuszczaliście, że nauczycie się polować na bizony i mustangi w tak krótkich odstępach czasu? - Czemu nie? Tu na Zachodzie trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko. Spodziewam się, że poznam jeszcze inne polowania. - Hm, tak. Życzę wam, żebyście z nich wyszli tak jak wczoraj i dzisiaj. Zwłaszcza wczoraj życie wasze wisiało na włosku. Nie zapominajcie nigdy, że jesteście greenhorn. Ten człowiek pozwala spokojnie zbliżyć się do siebie bawołów! i strzela mu w oczy! Czy to kto widział? Jesteście jeszcze niedoświadczeni i nie doceniacie bizonów. Uważajcie na siebie lepiej w przyszłości i nie ufajcie sobie zanadto! Polowanie na bizona jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych. Jest jeszcze tylko jedno bardziej niebezpieczne. - Jakie? - Na niedźwiedzia. - Czy na czarnego z żółtym pyskiem? - Baribala? Z tego się śmieję, on jest tak dobroduszny i spokojny, że można go nauczyć prasować i haftować. Myślę o grizzlim, szarym niedźwiedziu z Gór Skalistych. Pewnie czytaliście o nim, jak zresztą o wszystkim? - Tak. - To się cieszcie, jeżeli nie ujrzycie go nigdy. Gdy się podniesie, jest od was wyższy o dwie stopy, a jak raz kłapnie zębami, to wam z głowy zrobi miazgę. Napadnięty i wprawiony we wściekłość, nie spocznie, dopóki nie rozszarpie i nie zniszczy wroga. - Albo wróg jego! - Oho! Patrzcie, znowu ta wasza lekkomyślność! Mówicie o wielkim, niezwyciężonym, szarym niedźwiedziu, jak gdyby chodziło o małego, niegroźnego szopa. - Tak nie jest. Nie lekceważę go, ale też nie godzę się z tym, że jest niezwyciężony. Nie istnieją drapieżne zwierzęta, których nie można by pokonać. Tak samo ma się rzecz z grizzlim. - Czy i to znaleźliście w książkach? - Tak. - Hm! Zdaje mi się, że czytane przez was książki są głównym powodem waszej lekkomyślności. Jesteście człowiekiem rozumnym, jeśli się nie mylę, ale potrafilibyście pewno pójść tak samo na szarego niedźwiedzia jak wczoraj na bizony. - Gdybym nie mógł inaczej, to tak. - Nie mógł inaczej! Głupstwo! Co przez to rozumiecie? Każdy może inaczej, jeśli chce! - To znaczy, że może uciec, jeżeli jest tchórzem. Czy o tym myślicie? - Tak, ale o tchórzostwie nie ma przy tym mowy. To nie tchórzostwo uciekać przed grizzlim. Przeciwnie, zaatakować go jest samobójstwem, czystym samobójstwem! - Tu nasze zdania się różnią. Gdy zwierzę zaskoczy mnie niespodzianie i zabraknie mi czasu do ucieczki, muszę się bronić. Gdy się rzuci na mego towarzysza, idę mu na pomoc. To są dwa wypadki, w których nie mogę lub nie wolno mi uciekać. Poza tym uważam, że odważny westman zabierze się do szarego niedźwiedzia nawet bez konieczności, po to tylko żeby dać dowód swej odwagi i unieszkodliwić niebezpiecznego drapieżnika, a przy tym pokosztować szynki i łap. - Jesteście niepoprawni, aż cierpnę ze strachu o was. Dziękujcie Bogu, jeśli nie zaznajomicie się z tymi łapami i szynką! Nie taję oczywiście, że to największe przysmaki na ziemi, przewyższające nawet polędwicę bawolą. - Prawdopodobnie wasze obawy o mnie są na razie zbyteczne. A czyż w tych stronach w ogóle żyją szare niedźwiedzie? - Czemu nie? Grizzli przebywa w górach, posuwa się wzdłuż rzek, a czasem nawet wychodzi na prerie. Biada temu, kogo napotka. Przestańmy już o tym mówić! Nie przeczuwał tak samo jak ja, że już nazajutrz potoczy się inna rozmowa na ten temat i że to niebezpieczne zwierzę wejdzie nam w drogę. Nie starczyło już zresztą czasu na dalsze roztrząsanie tej sprawy, gdyż przybyliśmy do obozu, który posunięto tymczasem naprzód o odmierzoną część trasy. Bancroft wraz z trzema surweyorami zabrał się tęgo do roboty, aby w końcu pokazać, co potrafi. Wywołaliśmy ogólny podziw. - Muł, muł! - wołano. - Skąd go macie? - Przysłano mi go - odrzekł Sam poważnie. - Nie może być! A kto? - Pośpieszną pocztą, pod opaską za dwa centy. Czy chcecie zobaczyć opakowanie? Kilku się zaśmiało, a reszta jęła urągać, ale Sam osiągnął swój cel; nie pytano go więcej. Nie zauważyłem, czy wobec Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera okazał się skłonniejszy do wynurzeń, gdyż zabrałem się natychmiast do pomiarów, które też dzięki temu posunęły się naprzód tak prędko, że mogliśmy nazajutrz zabrać się już do doliny, gdzie spotkaliśmy się onegdaj z bizonami. Rozmawiając o tym wieczorem, spytałem Sama, czy bawoły mogłyby nam przeszkodzić, ponieważ, jak się zdawało, obrały sobie tamtędy drogę, a dotychczas przeszła tylko przednia ich straż i należało wobec tego przygotować się na to, że, ukaże się także stado główne. - Nie sądzę, sir - odrzekł. - Bizony nie są głupsze od mustangów. Odpędzone przez nas forpoczty wróciły i przestrzegły stado, toteż pójdzie ono z pewnością w zupełnie innym kierunku i będzie unikało tej doliny. Z brzaskiem dnia przenieśliśmy nasz obóz do górnej części doliny bez udziału Hawkensa, Stone'a i Parkera, pierwszy z nich bowiem, chcąc ujeździć swoją Mary, udał się na prerię, a obaj pozostali postanowili mu towarzyszyć. My, jako surweyorzy, zajęliśmy się ustawianiem tyczek pomiarowych przy pomocy kilku podwładnych Rattlera. On sam, nic nie robiąc, włóczył się z innymi po okolicy. Zbliżyliśmy się wreszcie do miejsca, w którym zabiłem niedawno oba bawoły. Nie zauważywszy z pewnej odległości zwłok starego byka, zdziwiłem się niemało, podszedłem bliżej i zobaczyłem szeroki ślad ciągnący się od miejsca, na którym zwierzę leżało, ku niedalekim zaroślom. Trawa była zgnieciona na szerokość dwu łokci, jakby ktoś wlókł coś po niej. - Do stu piorunów! - zawołał Rattler. - Czy to możliwe? Kiedy zabieraliśmy stąd mięso, przekonałem się zbadawszy dokładnie, że obydwa buhaje były martwe, tymczasem ten widocznie jeszcze żył. - Tak sądzicie? - Tak jest. A może myślicie, że martwy bawół sam potrafi się oddalić? - A czy musiał się sam oddalić? Mógł go ktoś inny usunąć. - Tak? A kto? - Na przykład Indianie. Trochę dalej na północ znaleźliśmy ślad stopy Indianina. - Tak! Jaki rozumny i mądry bywa taki greenhorn! Gdyby byka zabrali Indianie, to skądby się oni tu wzięli? - Skądkolwiek. - Bardzo słusznie. Może nawet z nieba spadli? Ja myślę inaczej. W bawole kołatało jeszcze życie, a gdy odzyskał trochę sił, zawlókł się w zarośla i tam oczywiście zdechł.. Rattler poszedł ze swoimi ludźmi za śladem, przypuszczając może, że pośpieszę za nimi. Tymczasem nie uczyniłem tego, gdyż nie podobał mi się szyderczy ton, jakim do mnie przemawiał, poza tym czekała mnie robota. Zresztą było mi dość obojętne, gdzie się podział trup byka. Zabrałem się więc do pracy, ale zaledwie wziąłem tyczkę do ręki, gdy z zarośli zabrzmiały okrzyki przerażenia, huknęły dwa czy trzy strzały i doleciał mnie głos Rattlera: - Na drzewa, prędko na drzewa, bo śmierć! On nie umie się wspinać! Kogo miał na myśli mówiąc, że nie umie się wspinać? Wtem wypadł z zarośli jeden z jego ludzi pędząc ogromnymi skokami jak człowiek ogarnięty śmiertelnym strachem. - Co się stało? - zapytałem głośno. - Niedźwiedź, olbrzymi niedźwiedź, szary grizzli! - sieknął przebiegając koło mnie. Równocześnie krzyknął jakiś jękliwy głos: - Na pomoc, na pomoc! Ma mnie! Oh, oh! Tak ryczeć mógł tylko człowiek, przed którym rozwarły się wrota śmierci. Groziło mu widocznie wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, należało więc przyjść mu z pomocą... Ale jak? Strzelbę zostawiłem w namiocie, ponieważ mi przeszkadzała w pracy. Nie było to bynajmniej lekkomyślne, gdyż jako surweyorzy mieliśmy do obrony westmanów. Gdybym pobiegł do namiotu, człowiek ów byłby rozszarpany, zanim zdołałbym powrócić. Musiałem więc pójść tak, jak stałem, tylko z nożem i rewolwerami za pasem. Ale cóż ta broń znaczy wobec szarego niedźwiedzia! Grizzli to bliski krewny wymarłego już niedźwiedzia jaskiniowego i należy raczej do czasów przedhistorycznych niż do teraźniejszości. Dochodzi on do dziesięciu stóp wysokości, a ja sam później zabijałem okazy ważące po tyleż cetnarów. Obdarzony jest taką siłą muskułów, że biegnie z łatwością z jeleniem, źrebięciem lub cielęciem bawolim w pysku. Tylko jeździec na rączym i silnym koniu zdoła przed nim umknąć. Wobec olbrzymiej siły, szalonej odwagi i niezmordowanej wytrwałości szarego niedźwiedzia Indianie uważają jego zabicie za czyn ogromnie zuchwały. Skoczyłem w zarośla. Ślad prowadził dalej, aż do miejsca gdzie zaczynały się drzewa. Tam zawlókł niedźwiedź stadnika i stamtąd też przedtem wyszedł; dlatego nie widzieliśmy jego śladów, bo zatarł je ciągnąc bizona. Była to groźna chwila. Za mną wołali surweyorzy biegnąc do namiotu po broń, przede mną krzyczeli westmani, a wśród tego brzmiały wrzaski boleści człowieka, którego niedźwiedź dostał w swoje łapy. Zbliżałem się za każdym skokiem. Wtem usłyszałem głos niedźwiedzia, a raczej nie głos, gdyż i tym różni się ten niedźwiedź od innych gatunków, że nie mruczy, lecz w gniewie lub bólu w szczególny sposób parska i prycha głośno i szybko. Nareszcie stanąłem na miejscu. Przede mną leżało zupełnie rozszarpane cielsko bizona, z prawej i lewej strony krzyczeli westmani, którzy prędko pouciekali na drzewa i czuli się tam dość bezpieczni, gdyż nigdy nie widziano, by szary niedźwiedź piął się na drzewo. Poza trupem bawolim jeden z westmanów starał się dostać na drzewo, ale niedźwiedź go przy tym zaskoczył. Człowiek ten leżał górną połową ciała na pierwszym niskim konarze, obejmując pień obu rękami, a grizzli podniósłszy się szarpał przednimi łapami jego nogi i brzuch. Jeden rzut oka przekonał mnie, że westman przepadł bez ratunku. Mogłem więc teraz uciec bez narażania się na jakiekolwiek zarzuty, ale ten widok podziałał na mnie z nieodpartą potęgą. Porwałem jedną z porzuconych strzelb, ale niestety nie było już w niej naboju. Odwróciłem się, przeskoczyłem przez bawoła i zadałem niedźwiedziowi kolbą z całej siły cios w czaszkę. Ale cóż? Strzelba rozprysnęła się jak szkło w moich rękach, zyskałem jednak tyle przynajmniej, że odwróciłem uwagę niedźwiedzia od ofiary. Zwrócił ku mnie głowę, ale nie jednym rzutem jak drapieżne zwierzę z gatunku kotów, lecz powoli, jakby się zdziwił tym głupim atakiem. Mierząc mnie swoimi małymi oczyma, zdawał się namyślać, czy ma zostać przy swojej ofierze, czy pochwycić mnie. Tych kilka chwil ocaliło mi życie, gdyż wpadłem na myśl, w mym położeniu najszczęśliwszą i jedyną. Wyrwałem zza pasa rewolwer, podbiegłem tuż do niedźwiedzia i strzeliłem mu cztery razy w oczy. Dokonałem tego oczywiście tak prędko, jak tylko mogłem nadążyć, po czym odskoczyłem daleko w bok i stanąłem przypatrując się z dobytym nożem. Gdybym się nie ruszył z miejsca, byłbym to przypłacił życiem, gdyż oślepione zwierzę puściło czym prędzej drzewo i rzuciło się na miejsce, na którym stałem przed chwilą. Nie znalazłszy mnie tam, niedźwiedź zaczął szukać mnie wśród groźnego sapania i wściekłych uderzeń łapami. Jak szalony kręcił się na czterech łapach w kółko szarpał ziemię, skakał na wszystkie strony, sięgając łapami daleko od siebie, aby mnie chwycić. Nie udało mu się to, gdyż na szczęście trafiłem celnie. Byłby go może w końcu węch zaprowadził do mnie, ale szalona wściekłość zagłuszyła w nim instynkt. Wreszcie zajął się swoimi ranami, nie dbając już o tego, który je zadał. Usiadł, podniósł się w tej pozycji i parskając, i klapiąc zębami, zaczął sobie przecierać oczy przednimi łapami. Stanąłem przy nim czym prędzej i wbiłem mu dwa razy nóż między żebra. Sięgnął ku mnie natychmiast, ale znowu na próżno, gdyż mnie już przy nim nie było. Nie trafiłem go w serce, miał więc jeszcze siły szukać mnie ze zdwojoną zajadłością może przez dziesięć minut. Utracił jednak w tym czasie wiele krwi i zmęczył się widocznie. Usiadł na powrót i znów zaczął przecierać oczy, dając mi sposobność do następnych dwu pchnięć nożem, o wiele skuteczniejszych. Odskoczyłem, a on opuścił przednie łapy na ziemię, podbiegł, chwiejąc się i chrapiąc, naprzód, potem w bok i z powrotem. Chciał się podnieść, ale sił mu już nie starczyło. Upadł na bok, potoczył się, na próżno usiłując wstać. Wreszcie wyciągnął się i legł spokojnie. - Dzięki Bogu! - krzyknął Rattler z drzewa. - Bestia nie żyje. Byliśmy w okropnym niebezpieczeństwie. - Nie wiem, na czym ta okropność polegała - odrzekłem. - Przecież postaraliście się o bezpieczeństwo swej osoby. Teraz możecie zleźć. - Nie, jeszcze nie! Zbadajcie wpierw, czy niedźwiedź naprawdę zginął. - To zbyteczne. - Nie powinniście tak twierdzić. Wy nie macie pojęcia, jak wielką żywotność posiada takie bydlę. Zbadajcie zatem! - Czy może dla was? Jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć, czy żyje, to przekonajcie się sami! Wszak jesteście słynnym westmanem, a ja tylko greenhornem! Podszedłem do towarzysza wiszącego jeszcze na konarze. Przestał już jęczeć i nie ruszał się wcale. Z jego wykrzywionej twarzy oczy patrzyły ku mnie szklanym wzrokiem. - Puśćcie się, sir! - zawołałem. - Ja was zdejmę. Nic nie odpowiedział, ani jednym ruchem nie okazał, że rozumie moje słowa. Prosiłem jego towarzyszy, żeby pozłazili z drzew i pomogli mi, ale słynni westmani nie dali się do tego nakłonić, dopóki nie przewróciłem kilka razy niedźwiedzia, dowodząc w ten sposób, iż rzeczywiście nie żyje. Wówczas odważyli się zejść i zdjęli wraz ze mną na ziemię okropnie poszarpanego człowieka, nie bez trudności, gdyż ramiona jego trzymały silnie drzewo. Już nie żył. Ale ten okropny zgon nie wzruszył widocznie jego towarzyszy, gdyż zaraz odwrócili się od niego ku niedźwiedziowi, a ich dowódca powiedział: - Teraz będzie odwrotnie: przedtem niedźwiedź chciał nas pożreć, a teraz my pożremy jego. Prędzej, ludzie, zdjąć skórę, dobierzemy się do szynki i do łap! Dobył noża i ukląkł chcąc swój zamiar od razu wprowadzić w czyn. Lecz ja zauważyłem: - Byłby to dla was większy zaszczyt, gdybyście spróbowali na nim swojego noża, dopóki żył. Teraz za późno. Nie trudźcie się! - Co? - wybuchnął. - Może mi przeszkodzicie w wykrojeniu pieczeni? - Oczywiście, mr. Rattler! - Jakim prawem? - Wielkim i niezaprzeczonym. Ja przecież powaliłem niedźwiedzia. - To nieprawda. Nie będziecie chyba twierdzili, że greenhorn zabił nożem szarego niedźwiedzia. Myśmy strzelili kilka razy do niego, gdyśmy go ujrzeli. - A potem pouciekaliście czym prędzej na drzewa. Tak, to prawda, zupełna prawda! - Ale nasze kule dosięgły go i od nich też zginął ostatecznie, a nie od tych kilku ukłuć szpilką, jakie zadaliście mu, gdy już ledwie dyszał. Niedźwiedź jest nasz i zrobimy z nim, co nam się spodoba. Zrozumiano? Chciał rzeczywiście zabrać się już do roboty, lecz go przestrzegłem: - Odstąpcie natychmiast, mr. Rattler, bo nauczę was zważać na moje słowa! Pamiętajcie! Gdy mimo to wbił nóż w futro niedźwiedzia, pochwyciłem go, tak jak klęczał, rękami za biodra i cisnąłem nim o najbliższe drzewo, aż zatrzeszczało. W tej chwili gniewu było mi zupełnie obojętne, czy sobie przy tym co połamie, czy nie. Kiedy jeszcze leciał, wyrwałem drugi nabity rewolwer zza pasa, aby się obronić, gdyby się na mnie chciał rzucić, Rattler podniósł się, spojrzał na mnie z wściekłością, dobył noża i zawołał: - Odpokutujecie jeszcze za to! Uderzyliście mnie już raz, postaram się, żebyście się nie mogli porwać na mnie po raz trzeci! Już zamierzał zrobić pierwszy krok w moją stronę, ale skierowałem ku niemu rewolwer i zagroziłem: - Jeszcze krok, a wpakuję wam kulę w łeb! Precz z nożem! Na "trzy!" strzelam, jeśli jeszcze będziecie go trzymali w ręku. A więc: raz... dwa... i... On trzymał nóż w dalszym ciągu i byłbym strzelił istotnie, może nie w głowę, ale w rękę, gdyż chodziło o to, żeby poczuli szacunek dla mojej osoby, ale na szczęście nie doszło do tego, gdyż w tej krytycznej chwili zabrzmiał jakiś głos: - Ludzie, czyście poszaleli? Jaki może być słuszny powód do tego, żeby biali ludzie skręcali sobie wzajemnie karki! Stójcie! Spojrzeliśmy w stronę, skąd głos nas doleciał, i ujrzeliśmy człowieka wychodzącego zza drzewa. Był mały, chudy i garbaty, ubrany prawie jak czerwonoskóry. Trudno było dobrze rozpoznać, czy był to biały, czy Indianin, ale temu ostatniemu przeczyła barwa skóry. Ta twarz, aczkolwiek opalona od słońca, musiała być kiedyś biała. Z nieokrytej głowy spływały aż na ramiona ciemne włosy. Ubranie jego składało się ze skórzanych indiańskich spodni i takiej samej koszuli myśliwskiej, uzbrojenie zaś stanowiła strzelba i nóż. Spojrzenie miał bardzo inteligentne i mimo ułomnej postaci nie wywoływał wrażenia śmiesznego. Zresztą tylko ludzie ordynarni chyba natrząsają się z niezawinionego kalectwa. Do tego rodzaju ludzi należał Rattler, gdyż ujrzawszy przybysza zawołał: - Halo, cóż to za karzeł i dziwoląg! Czy tu na pięknym Zachodzie bywają tacy ludzie? Obcy zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i odrzekł spokojnie, tonem pełnym wyższości: - Dziękujcie Bogu, że was obdarzył zdrowym ciałem. Zresztą ciało nie odgrywa w człowieku najważniejszej roli, dużo zależy także od serca i ducha, a co do tego nie obawiam się porównania z wami. Zrobił pogardliwy ruch ręką i zwrócił się do mnie: - Macie siłę w kościach, sir! Nie każdy potrafi rzucić w powietrze z taką łatwością tak ciężkiego człowieka. Rozkosz była patrzeć na to. Po tych słowach kopnął niedźwiedzia i ciągnął dalej, jak gdyby z żalem: - A więc to jest ten, którego chcieliśmy upolować! Szkoda, że tak się nie stało. - Chcieliście go zabić? - Tak. Wczoraj znaleźliśmy jego trop i szliśmy za nim uparcie polem i gąszczem, aż teraz, kiedy wreszcie doszliśmy na miejsce, rzecz już skończona. - Mówicie w liczbie mnogiej, sir; nie jesteście sami? - Nie, są ze mną jeszcze dwaj dżentelmeni. - Kto taki? - Przedstawię ich wam, skoro się dowiem, kto wy jesteście. W tej okolicy nigdy się nie jest dość ostrożnym, napotyka się tu więcej złych ludzi niż dobrych. Powiódł spojrzeniem po Rattlerze i jego towarzyszach i mówił dalej przyjaźnie: - Zresztą po dżentelmenie widać od razu, czy można mu zaufać. Słyszałem koniec waszej rozmowy i wiem coś niecoś, co mam o tym sądzić. - Jesteśmy surweyorami, sir - objaśniłem. - Jeden starszy inżynier, czterej surweyorzy, trzej przewodnicy i dwunastu westmanów dla naszej obrony. - Hm, co do tego, to wydajecie mi się człowiekiem, który nie potrzebuje obrony. A więc jesteście surweyorami. Czy przybyliście tu służbowo? - Tak. - A co odmierzacie? - Tor kolei. - Która ma tędy przechodzić? - Tak. - Więc zakupiliście te terytoria? Przy tym pytaniu wzrok jego stał się kłujący, a oblicze mu spoważniało. Miał widocznie powód do tych pytań, toteż odrzekłem: - Polecono mi wziąć udział w pomiarach, wykonuję je nie troszcząc się o resztę. - Hm, tak! Sądzę jednak, że wiadomo wam, co należy o tym sądzić. Teren, na którym się znajdujecie, jest własnością Indian, a mianowicie Apaczów z plemienia Mescalerów. Twierdzę stanowczo, że nie sprzedali oni tego kraju ani też nie odstąpili go nikomu w żaden inny sposób. - Co was to obchodzi? - zawołał do niego Rattler. - Nie zaprzątajcie sobie głowy cudzymi sprawami! Lepiej pamiętajcie o swoich! - Ja też to i czynię, sir, ponieważ jestem Apaczem, i do tego Mescalero. - Wy? Nie strójcie głupich żartów! Trzeba by chyba być ślepym, żeby nie poznać, iż jesteście białym. - A mimo to się mylicie! Nie sądźcie o mnie z barwy mej skóry, lecz podług imienia. Nazywają mnie Kleki-petra. To znaczy w języku Apaczów, których dialektu jeszcze wówczas nie znałem, tyle co "biały ojciec". Rattler słyszał już widocznie to imię, gdyż postąpił krok naprzód z gestem pełnym zarówno ironii, jak zdumienia, i powiedział: - Ach, Kleki-petra, słynny bakałarz Apaczów! Ale, że jesteście garbaty. Dużo was to pewnie trudu kosztuje, że te czerwonoskóre gałgany nie śmieją się z was. - O, to nic nie szkodzi, sir! Przywykłem do tego, że szydzą ze mnie gałgany, bo ludzie rozsądni tego nie czynią. A teraz, skoro już wiem, kim jesteście i co tu robicie, mogę wam wyjawić, kim są moi towarzysze. Będzie najlepiej, jeśli wam ich pokażę. Krzyknął jakieś indiańskie słowo ku lasowi, na co ukazały się dwie, nadzwyczaj zajmujące, postacie i z godnością przybliżyły się ku nam. Byli to Indianie i jak to na pierwszy rzut oka wywnioskowałem: ojciec i syn. Starszy był nieco więcej niż średniego wzrostu, ale bardzo silnie zbudowany. Z postawy jego biła szlachetność, a ruchy świadczyły o wielkiej fizycznej zręczności. Twarz miał typowo indiańską, choć o rysach nie tak ostrych i wyrazistych, jak to zwykle bywa u czerwonoskórych. Oczy jego miały spokojny, niemal łagodny wyraz cichego, wewnętrznego skupienia, które musiało go wynosić nad współplemieńców. Na głowie nie nosił żadnego okrycia, ciemne włosy związane były w węzeł podobny do hełmu, w którym tkwiło orle pióro - znak godności wodza. Ubranie składało się z mokasynów, opatrzonych frędzlami spodni i skórzanej bluzy myśliwskiej. Wszystko to bardzo proste i sporządzone nadzwyczaj trwale. Zza pasa wystawał nóż oraz zwieszało się kilka torebek z nieodzownymi dla westmana drobiazgami. Na szyi zauważyłem woreczek z "lekami" i fajkę pokoju z główką toczoną ze świętej gliny. W ręku trzymał dwururkę, której części drewniane obite były srebrnymi gwoździami. Tą strzelbą, zwaną później strzelbą srebrną, miał się wsławić syn jego Winnetou. Strój młodszego różnił się od stroju starszego tylko zgrabniejszym wykonaniem. Mokasyny ozdobione były szczecią jeżozwierza, a szwy spodni i bluzy - delikatnymi, czerwonymi nićmi. Nosił on również na szyi woreczek z "lekami" oraz fajkę pokoju. Uzbrojenie stanowiły także, jak u ojca, nóż i dwururka. Głowę miał też odkrytą i włosy związane w węzeł, ale bez pióra. Były tak długie, że mimo węzła opadały mu z tyłu na plecy. Niejedna dama pozazdrościłaby mu tych wspaniałych, czarnych, aż niebiesko połyskujących włosów. Rysy jego twarzy, jasnobrunatnej, z lekkim odcieniem brązu, odznaczały się jeszcze większą szlachetnością niż rysy ojca. Jak się wówczas domyśliłem, a później dowiedziałem, był w tym samym wieku, co ja. Zrobił na mnie na pierwszy rzut oka głębokie wrażenie. Czułem, że musi być dobrym człowiekiem i posiadać nadzwyczajne zdolności. Przyjrzeliśmy się sobie nawzajem długim i badawczym spojrzeniem, a w czasie tego wydało mi się, że w jego poważnych, ciemnych, o aksamitnym połysku oczach zamigotało na krótką chwilę przyjazne mi światło. - Oto moi towarzysze i przyjaciele - rzekł Kleki-petra wskazując najpierw na ojca, a potem na syna. - To Inczu-czuna, wielki wódz Mescalerów, uznany także za dowódcę innych plemion Apaczów. Tu zaś stoi syn jego Winnetou, który pomimo młodego wieku dokonał już więcej dzielnych czynów niż dziesięciu starych wojowników przez całe życie. Imię jego głośne będzie kiedyś i sławne, jak daleko sięgają sawanny i Góry Skaliste. Brzmiało to trochę przesadnie, ale jak się później przekonałem, nie powiedział za wiele. Rattler zaśmiał się szyderczo i zawołał: - Ten młokos miałby popełnić takie czyny? Mówię naumyślnie "popełnić", gdyż czyny jego to na pewno tylko kradzieże, rozboje i grabież. Już my to znamy. Wszyscy czerwonoskórzy kradną i grabią. Była to ciężka obelga. Trzej obcy udali jednak, że jej nie słyszeli. Przystąpili do niedźwiedzia i jęli mu się przypatrywać. Kleki-petra pochylił się nad nim i zbadał go. - Zginął od pchnięć zadanych nożem, a nie od kul - rzekł zwracając się do mnie. Słyszał widocznie z ukrycia moją sprzeczkę z Rattlerem i chciał tylko stwierdzić, że miałem słuszność. - To się okaże - rzekł Rattler. - Co taki garbaty bakałarz rozumie się na polowaniu na niedźwiedzie? Gdy zdejmiemy skórę z niedźwiedzia, zobaczymy, która rana była śmiertelna. Nie dam się oszukać greenhornowi. Na to pochylił się także nad niedźwiedziem Winnetou, dotknął krwawych miejsc i wyprostowawszy się z powrotem, zapytał: - Kto rzucił się z nożem na niego? Mówił czystą angielszczyzną. - Ja - odpowiedziałem. - Czemu mój młody biały brat nie strzelał? - Bo nie miałem przy sobie strzelby. - Tu leżą strzelby! - Nie są moje. Ci, do których one należą, porzucili je i powyłazili na drzewa. - Idąc śladem niedźwiedzia, słyszeliśmy z dala okrzyki strachu. Gdzie to było? - Tu. - Uff! Wiewiórki i śmierdziele zmykają na drzewa za zbliżaniem się nieprzyjaciela, mężczyzna jednak powinien walczyć, gdyż jeśli ma odwagę, to dana mu jest moc pokonania najsilniejszego zwierza. Mój młody biały brat posiada tę odwagę. Dlaczego nazywają go tu greenhornem? - Ponieważ po raz pierwszy i od niedawna jestem na Zachodzie. - Blade twarze to szczególni ludzie. Nazywają greenhornem młodzieńca, który z nożem w ręku rzuca się na straszliwego grizzli, a tym, którzy ze strachu wyłażą na drzewa i tam wyją z przerażenia, wolno siebie uważać za dzielnych westmanów. Czerwonoskórzy są sprawiedliwi; u nich mężny nie może uchodzić za tchórza, a tchórz za mężnego. - Syn mój słusznie powiedział - potwierdził ojciec trochę gorszą angielszczyzną. - Ta młoda blada twarz to już nie greenhorn. Kto w ten sposób zabija szarego niedźwiedzia, tego trzeba nazwać wielkim bohaterem. Nadto ten, który to czyni, aby ocalić innych, powinien się spodziewać z ich strony wdzięczności, nie obelg. Howgh! Wyjdźmy w pole, aby zobaczyć, dlaczego blade twarze znajdują się w tych stronach. Jakaż różnica między moimi białymi towarzyszami a tymi, pogardzanymi przez nich, Indianami! Już samo poczucie sprawiedliwości skłoniło czerwonoskórych do świadczenia na moją korzyść, co było nawet odwagą z ich strony. Było ich tylko trzech, a nie wiedzieli, ilu nas jest, narażali się więc na niebezpieczeństwo, robiąc sobie wrogów z naszych westmanów. Ale o tym widocznie nawet nie pomyśleli, bo przeszli obok nas powoli, dumnym krokiem, opuszczając zarośla. Udaliśmy się za nimi. Wtem Inczu-czuna ujrzał wbite w ziemię paliki miernicze, stanął, odwrócił się do mnie i zapytał: - Co to ma znaczyć? Czy blade twarze chcą ten kraj zmierzyć? - Tak. - Na co? - Aby zbudować drogę dla konia ognistego. Z oczu jego zniknął wyraz spokojnej zadumy. Rozgorzał gniewem i zapytał pośpiesznie: - Czy ty należysz do tych ludzi? - Tak. - Czy mierzyłeś razem z nimi? - Tak. - I płacą ci za to? - Tak. Obrzucił mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem i tak samo pogardliwie odezwał się do Kleki-petry: - Nauki twoje brzmią bardzo pięknie, ale nie zawsze się sprawdzają. Oto zobaczyliśmy młodą bladą twarz z mężnym sercem, szczerym obliczem i oczyma pełnymi rzetelności, a zaledwie spytaliśmy, co ona tu robi, wychodzi na jaw, że przybyła, aby za pieniądze kraść nam ziemię. Blade twarze mogą wyglądać na dobre czy złe, wewnątrz każda z nich jest taka sama! Uczciwość każe mi wyznać, że nie znalazłem wtedy słów na swoją obronę. W duchu czułem się zawstydzony, gdyż wódz miał słuszność. Czyż mogłem być w tej chwili dumny ze swojego zawodu? Starszy inżynier ukrył się razem z trzema surweyorami w namiocie, wyglądając przez dziurkę w stronę, skąd mógł nadejść niedźwiedź. Spostrzegłszy nas, odważyli się wyjść wielce zdumieni, a nawet stropieni widokiem Indian. Przywitali nas oczywiście pytaniem, jak obroniliśmy się przed niedźwiedziem. Rattler odrzekł: - Zastrzeliliśmy go i w południe będą na obiad łapy niedźwiedzie, a wieczorem szynka. Trzej goście spojrzeli na mnie, jakby pytając, czy do tego dopuszczę. - A ja twierdzę - rzekłem - że to ja zakłułem niedźwiedzia nożem. Tutaj stoją trzej rzeczoznawcy, którzy przyznali mi słuszność, ale niech to jeszcze nie rozstrzyga. Gdy nadejdą Hawkens, Stone i Parker, wydadzą swój sąd, do którego się zastosujemy. Do tego czasu niech nikt nie waży się ruszać niedźwiedzia. - Diabła mi tam stosować się do nich! - mruknął Rattler. - Pójdę z moimi ludźmi, aby rozkroić niedźwiedzia, a kto nam zechce w tym przeszkodzić, dostanie w brzuch pół tuzina kul! - Nie nadymajcie się tak, bo zaraz będziecie cieńszy, mr. Rattler! Ja się tak nie boję waszych kul, jak wy baliście się niedźwiedzia. Mnie nie wpędzicie na drzewo; zapamiętajcie to sobie! Nie sprzeciwiam się temu, żebyście poszli, ale tylko ze względu na naszego zmarłego towarzysza, którego trzeba pochować. Nie możecie go przecież tak zostawić. - Zginął kto? - zapytał Bancroft przestraszony. - Tak, Rollins - odrzekł Rattler. - Stracił życie tylko przez cudzą głupotę, bo mógł ocaleć. - Jak to? Przez czyją głupotę? - No, zrobił tak jak my i skoczył ku drzewu. Byłby się wdrapał zupełnie dobrze, tymczasem nadbiegł ten greenhorn i w głupi sposób podrażnił niedźwiedzia, który rzucił się potem wściekle na Rollinsa i poszarpał go na sztuki. To była już tak daleko posunięta nieuczciwość, że ze zdumienia omal nie straciłem mowy. Nie mogłem ścierpieć takiego przedstawienia sprawy, i to jeszcze w mojej obecności. Natychmiast więc zwróciłem się do Rattlera z zapytaniem: - Czy takie jest wasze przekonanie, mr. Rattler? - Tak! - skinął stanowczo głową i wyciągnął rewolwer w przypuszczeniu, że go zaatakuję. - Rollins mógł umknąć śmierci i tylko ja mu przeszkodziłem? - Tak. - Ja zaś sądzę, że niedźwiedź go pochwycił, zanim ja nadszedłem! - Kłamstwo! - Well, wobec tego posłyszycie i poczujecie prawdę! Po tych słowach wytrąciłem mu lewą ręką rewolwer, a prawą wymierzyłem tak potężny policzek, że potoczył się może z sześć kroków po ziemi. Zerwał się, wyjął nóż zza pasa i podbiegł ku mnie, rycząc jak wściekłe zwierzę. Odparowałem pchnięcie noża lewą ręką, a prawą grzmotnąłem go po głowie tak mocno, że padł nieprzytomny pod moje nogi. - Uff, uff! - zawołał zdumiony Inczu-czuna zapominając na widok tego ciosu o zwykłym indiańskim panowaniu nad sobą. Ale już w następnej chwili zauważyłem, że pożałował tego uznania. - To był znowu Shatterhand - rzekł surweyor Wheeler. Nie zważałem na te słowa, lecz zwróciłem oczy na kolegów Rattlera. Widziałem, że są wściekli, ale żaden nie odważył się mnie zaczepić. Zdobyli się tylko na to, że mruczeli i klęli pomiędzy sobą. - Weźcie się raz porządnie do Rattlera, mr. Bancroft! - rzekłem do inżyniera. - Nic mu nie uczyniłem, a on wciąż szuka ze mną zwady. Obawiam się, że w obozie dojdzie z tego powodu do morderstwa albo zabójstwa. Odprawcie go, a jeśli nie, to ja mogę odejść. - Oho, sir, tak źle chyba jeszcze nie jest! - Tak, jest źle. Macie tu jego nóż i rewolwer. Nie oddawajcie mu ich, dopóki się nie uspokoi, bo zapewniam was, że będę się bronił, a jeśli jeszcze raz przyjdzie do mnie z bronią w ręku, to go zastrzelę. Nazywacie mnie greenhornem, ale ja znam prawa prerii. Kto mi grozi rewolwerem lub nożem, tego wolno mi zabić na miejscu. Tyczyło się to oczywiście nie tylko Rattlera, lecz także jego westmanów, którzy nie odezwali się na to ani słowem. Teraz zwrócił się do inżyniera wódz Inczu-czuna: - Ucho moje usłyszało dopiero co, że ty masz między bladymi twarzami prawo rozkazu. Czy tak jest? - Tak - odpowiedział zapytany. - Wobec tego muszę z tobą pomówić. - O czym? - Dowiesz się, ale stoisz, a mężowie powinni siedzieć podczas narady. - Czy chcesz być naszym gościem? - To niemożliwe. Jak mogę być twoim gościem, skoro ty znajdujesz się na mojej ziemi, w moim lesie, w mojej dolinie i na mojej prerii. Niechaj biali mężowie usiądą. Co to za blade twarze, które tu jeszcze nadchodzą? - Należą do nas. - Więc niechaj zasiądą z nami. Sam, Dick i Will wracali właśnie z przejażdżki. Jako doświadczeni westmani, zdziwili się niemało na widok Indian, a zaniepokoili się dowiedziawszy się, kim oni są. - Kto jest ten trzeci? - spytał mnie Sam. - Nazywa się Kleki-petra, a Rattler przezwał go bakałarzem. - Kleki-petra, bakałarz? Ach, słyszałem o nim, jeśli się nie mylę. To bardzo tajemniczy człowiek, biały, ale żyje już długo pośród Apaczów. Jest to ktoś w rodzaju misjonarza, chociaż nie jest kapłanem. Cieszę się, że go widzę. Pomacam go trochę, hi! hi! hi! - Jeśli na to pozwoli! - Nie ukąsi mnie chyba. Czy stało się coś jeszcze? - Tak. - Co? - Coś bardzo ważnego. - To gadajcie, co! - Zrobiłem to, przed czym ostrzegaliście mnie wczoraj. - Nie wiem, co macie na myśli. Ostrzegałem was przed wielu rzeczami. - Grizzli. - Jak, gdzie, co? Był tutaj szary niedźwiedź? - I jeszcze jaki! - Gdzież to, gdzie? Żartujecie chyba! - Ani mi to w głowie. Za tymi krzakami w lesie. Zawlókł tam starego byka. - Rzeczywiście, naprawdę? A, do stu piorunów, musiało się to stać właśnie wtedy, kiedy mnie nie było! Czy zginął kto? - Rollins. - A wy? Jak wyście postąpili? Trzymaliście się chyba z daleka? - Tak. - To słuszne! Ale nie chce mi się w to uwierzyć. - Możecie spokojnie uwierzyć. Trzymałem się o tyle z daleka, że mi nie mógł nic zrobić, ja zaś wbiłem mu nóż między żebra. - Czy jesteście przy zdrowych zmysłach? Zaatakowaliście go nożem? - Tak, bo strzelby nie miałem. - Co za człowiek! Prawdziwy, rzetelny greenhorn. Wziął z sobą umyślnie ciężką strzelbę na niedźwiedzie, a gdy niedźwiedź przychodzi, strzela nożem zamiast z rusznicy. Czy uważałby kto coś podobnego za możliwe? Jak do tego doszło? - Tak, że Rattler twierdzi, iż to nie ja położyłem niedźwiedzia trupem, lecz on. Opowiedziałem mu, jak się wszystko odbyło i jak się potem znowu starłem z Rattlerem. - Człowiecze, jesteście rzeczywiście lekkoduchem nie do uwierzenia! - zawołał. - Nie widział jeszcze nigdy szarego niedźwiedzia i idzie nań jak na starego pudla! Muszę się natychmiast przypatrzyć temu zwierzęciu. Chodźcie, Dicku i Willu! Zobaczcie wy także, jakie głupstwo popełnił znowu nasz greenhorn. Chciał się oddalić, ale w tej chwili Rattler oprzytomniał, Sam zaś zwrócił się doń ze słowami: - Słuchajcie, mr. Rattler, mam wam coś do powiedzenia. Zaczepiliście znowu mojego młodego przyjaciela. Gdybyście się jeszcze raz poważyli na to, postaram się, żeby się to już więcej w ogóle nie mogło powtórzyć. Moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Zapamiętajcie to sobie! Po tym ostrzeżeniu opuścił nas w towarzystwie Stone'a i Parkera. Na twarzy Rattlera odbiła się wściekłość, rzucał na mnie spojrzenia pełne nienawiści, ale milczał. Podobny był do miny, która ma za chwilę wybuchnąć. Obaj Indianie usiedli na trawie razem z Kleki-petra, a inżynier naprzeciwko nich, lecz rozmowa nie zaczęła się jeszcze. Czekali na powrót Sama i jego wyrok. Wrócił on niebawem i zawołał już z dala: - Co za głupota strzelać do niedźwiedzia, a potem zmykać! Jeśli się nie chce stanąć z nim do walki, nie strzela się w ogóle, lecz zostawia go w spokoju, wówczas nic nikomu nie zrobi. Ten Rollins okropnie wygląda! Któż to zabił niedźwiedzia? - Ja! - zawołał Rattler pośpiesznie. - Wy? A czym? - Kulą. - Well, to się zgadza - to słuszne! - Tak też myślałem. - Tak, niedźwiedź zginął, od kuli. - A więc należy do mnie. Słuchajcie, ludzie! Sam Hawkens oświadczył się za mną! - krzyczał Rattler z triumfem. - Tak, za wami. Wasza kula przeszła mu po głowie. i urwała czubek ucha. Wskutek utraty takiego czubka ginie grizzli oczywiście na miejscu, hi! hi! hi! Jeśli to prawda, że kilku wypaliło na raz, to chybili ze strachu. Tylko jedna kula musnęła go w ucho, poza tym kul ani śladu. Są natomiast cztery potężne znaki od noża: dwa w okolicy serca, a dwa prosto w serce. Ale kto go pchnął nożem? - Ja - odpowiedziałem. - Tylko wy? - Nikt więcej. - Wobec tego niedźwiedź jest wasz, to znaczy, futro jest wasze, a do mięsa mają prawo wszyscy, ponieważ stanowimy zespół, tylko wy je musicie rozdzielić. Taki zwyczaj panuje na Dzikim Zachodzie. Cóż wy na to, mr. Rattler? - Niech was diabeł porwie! Rattler rzucił jeszcze kilka przekleństw i poszedł do wozu, na którym leżała baryłka brandy. Nalał sobie wódki do szklanki i wypił jednym haustem. Byłem pewien, że będzie teraz pił, jak długo zdoła. Sprawa była już załatwiona, przeto Bancroft wezwał wodza Apaczów, by przedłożył swoje życzenia. - To, co chcę wypowiedzieć, nie jest życzeniem. To rozkaz - odrzekł dumnie Inczu-czuna. - A my nie przyjmujemy rozkazów - rzekł tak samo dumnie inżynier. Przez twarz wodza przemknęło coś jakby gniew, lecz pohamował się i rzekł spokojnie: - Mój biały brat odpowie mi na kilka pytań, ale zgodnie z prawdą. Czy mój biały brat posiada swój dom tam, gdzie mieszka? - Tak. - I ogród przy tym? - Tak. - Czy mój brat zniósłby, żeby mu sąsiad budował drogę przez jego ogród? - Nie. - Krainy po tamtej stronie Gór Skalistych i na wschód od Missisipi należą do bladych twarzy. Jakby się blade twarze zapatrywały na to, gdyby Indianie przyszli tam budować drogi żelazne? - Wypędziłyby ich. - Mój brat nie minął się z prawdą. Tymczasem blade twarze wciskają się tu, do kraju, który należy do nas, wyłapują nam mustangi, zabijają nasze bawoły i szukają u nas złota i drogich kamieni. Teraz zamierzają nawet wybudować długą, długą drogę, po której ma biec ich koń ognisty. Tą drogą przyjeżdżać będzie coraz więcej bladych twarzy, będą na nas napadać i zabierać powoli tę resztę, którą nam jeszcze pozostawiono. Cóż mamy na to powiedzieć? Bancroft milczał. - Czyż mamy mniej praw niż wy? Nazywacie siebie chrześcijanami i mówicie ciągle o miłości, utrzymujecie jednak przy tym, że wam wolno nas okradać i grabić, a od nas żądacie, byśmy byli wobec was uczciwi. Czy to jest miłość? Powiadacie, że wasz Bóg jest dobrym ojcem wszystkich czerwonych i białych ludzi, a tymczasem dla nas jest on tylko ojczymem, a ojcem prawdziwym jedynie dla was. Czyż cały ten kraj nie należy do czerwonoskórych mężów? Odebrano nam go i co dostaliśmy za to? Nędzę, nędzę i jeszcze raz nędzę! Wypieracie nas coraz dalej i ograniczacie nasze terytoria tak, że wkrótce się już podusimy. I dlaczegoż to czynicie? Czy może z potrzeby, z braku ziemi? Nie, tylko z chciwości, bo w krajach waszych jest jeszcze miejsce dla wielu, wielu milionów. Każdy z was chciałby jednak posiadać całe państwo, cały kraj, czerwonoskóry zaś, prawowity właściciel, nie ma gdzie głowy położyć. Kleki-petra, który tu obok mnie siedzi, opowiadał mi o waszej świętej księdze. Można tam wyczytać, że pierwszy człowiek miał dwu synów, z których jeden zabił drugiego, tak że krew zabitego wołała o pomstę do nieba. Jak się ma rzecz z dwoma braćmi - czerwonoskórym i białym? Czyż wy nie jesteście Kainem, a my Ablem, którego krew woła o pomstę do nieba? Wy jeszcze wymagacie od nas, żebyśmy się pozwolili mordować, nawet bez obrony! Nie, my się będziemy bronić! Pędzono nas z miejsca na miejsce coraz dalej i dalej. Teraz mieszkamy tutaj. Zdawało nam się, że wypoczniemy i odetchniemy spokojnie, ale wy znów przychodzicie wytyczać drogę żelazną. Czy nam nie przysługuje takie samo prawo jak tobie w twoim ogrodzie? Gdybyśmy chcieli korzystać z naszych praw, musielibyśmy wytracić was wszystkich. Ale my życzymy sobie tylko, żeby wasze prawa odnosiły się również do nas. Czy tak jest? Nie! Wasze prawa mają dwie twarze, wy odwracacie je ku nam jak wam korzystniej. Chcesz tutaj budować drogę. Czy pytałeś nas o pozwolenie? - To niepotrzebne, - Czemu? Czy to wasz kraj? - Tak sądzę. - Nie, on do nas należy. Czy kupiłeś go od nas? - Nie. - Czy darowaliśmy ci go? - Mnie nie. - I nikomu innemu. Jeśli jesteś człowiekiem uczciwym i przychodzisz tu budować drogę dla konia ognistego, to powinieneś był spytać najpierw tego, który cię wysłał, czy on ma na to prawo, a gdyby tak utrzymywał - zażądać dowodu. Tego jednak nie uczyniłeś. Zakazuję wam mierzyć tu dalej! Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z naciskiem, w którym brzmiała surowa stanowczość. Ten Indianin wprawił mnie w zdumienie. Czytałem wiele książek o Indianach i wiele mów przez nich wygłoszonych, ale z taką się jeszcze nie spotkałem. Inczu-czuna mówił wyraźną, jasną angielszczyzną, a zarówno logika jego myśli, jak i sposób wyrażania się były świadectwem prawdziwej inteligencji. Czyżby zawdzięczał to bakałarzowi Kleki-petrze? Starszy inżynier był w wielkim kłopocie. Jeśli chciał uczciwie wyznać prawdę, to nie mógł zbić tego oskarżenia. Przedstawił wprawdzie to i owo, ale były to same fałszywe wykręty. Gdy wódz, zabrawszy znów głos, przycisnął go do muru, zwrócił się do mnie: - Sir, czy nie słyszycie, o czym mowa? Zajmijcie się tą sprawą i dorzućcie coś do niej także! - Dziękuję, mr. Bancroft! Jestem tu surweyorem, a nie adwokatem. Róbcie, co chcecie. Mnie kazano mierzyć, a nie wygłaszać mowy. Na to stwierdził wódz stanowczo: - Dalszych mów nie potrzeba. Oświadczyłem już, że was tu nie ścierpię. Chcę, żebyście dziś jeszcze wrócili tam, skąd przyszliście. Zastanówcie się, czy posłuchacie, czy nie. Ja odejdę teraz z synem moim Winnetou i zjawię się tu znowu po upływie czasu, który blade twarze nazywają godziną, aby usłyszeć odpowiedź. Jeśli opuścicie te strony, będziemy braćmi, w przeciwnym razie wykopię topór wojenny między nami a wami. Jestem Inczu-czuna, wódz wszystkich Apaczów. Powiedziałem. Howgh! "Howgh" jest wyrazem indiańskim, służy on do nadania dobitności temu, co się powiedziało, a znaczy tyle co: amen, basta, tak będzie, a nie inaczej! Inczu-czuna wstał, a za nim Winnetou. Poszli zwolna doliną, aż zniknęli na zakręcie. Kleki-petra pozostał na miejscu. Inżynier zwrócił się do niego i poprosił o radę. Stary odrzekł: - Róbcie, co chcecie, sir! Jestem tego samego zdania, co wódz. Na czerwonej rasie dokonuje się ustawicznie zbrodni. Ale, jako biały, wiem, że Indianin broni się nadaremnie. Jeżeli nawet wy stąd dziś odejdziecie, zjawią się jutro inni, którzy dokończą waszego dzieła. Ale pragnę was przestrzec. Wódz nie żartuje. - Gdzie on poszedł? - Po nasze konie. - Macie je z sobą? - Naturalnie. Gdy spostrzegliśmy, że zbliżamy się już do niedźwiedzia, ukryliśmy je, bo kryjówki szarego niedźwiedzia nie szuka się na koniu. Wstał i oddalił się także, aby się uwolnić od ponownych pytań i nalegań. Poszedłem za nim i mimo to zapytałem: - Sir, pozwólcie, że wam będę towarzyszył. Przyrzekam, że nie powiem ani nie zrobię niczego, co mogłoby was wprawić w kłopot. Inczu-czuna i Winnetou nadzwyczajnie mnie zainteresowali. Jego osoba także mnie zaciekawiła, ale tego już nie chciałem mu powiedzieć. - Dobrze, chodźcie, sir- odrzekł. - Odsunąłem się od białych, porzuciłem ich sposób życia i nie chcę już więcej nic o nich słyszeć, ale wy podobacie mi się, więc przejdziemy się razem. Po krótkiej rozmowie poznałem, że był to człowiek o niezwykłym charakterze, ale unikałem wszelkich pytań na temat jego przeszłości. On natomiast śmiało pytał o moje sprawy, na co odpowiadałem mu tak obszernie, jak sobie tego życzył. Odszedłszy niedaleko od obozu, usiedliśmy pod drzewem. W czasie rozmowy przypatrywałem się dokładnie rysom jego twarzy. Życie wyryło na niej głębokie ślady. Były to ślady zwątpień i strapień, rysy, jakie pozostawia troska i niedostatek. Ileż to razy zapewne oczy jego spoglądały posępnie, groźnie, gniewnie, trwożliwie, może nawet z rozpaczą? Teraz były one jasne i spokojne jak leśne jezioro, którego tafli nie mąci wietrzyk, które jednak jest tak głębokie, że nie można zobaczyć, co się dzieje na jego dnie. Usłyszawszy ode mnie wszystko, co było godne wspomnienia, kiwnął z lekka głową i rzekł: - Co do mnie, byłem złym człowiekiem, chociaż nigdy nie popełniłem zbrodni. Po długich latach walki wewnętrznej znalazłem spokój porzuciwszy świat i ludzi. Przebywałem w różnych miejscach, aż wreszcie udałem się na Zachód. Tutaj spotkałem czerwonoskórych broniących się rozpaczliwie przed zagładą. Wiedziałem, że ich sprawa jest nieodwołalnie przegrana i że nie zdołam ich ocalić, ale jedno było możliwe: uczynić im śmierć lżejszą. Poszedłem między Apaczów i starałem się przystosować swoją działalność do ich zwyczajów. Pozyskałem ich zaufanie i dziś już patrzę na pierwsze wyniki mej pracy. Chciałbym, żebyście poznali Winnetou: dzieło, którym najbardziej się chlubię. Ten młodzieniec ma wielkie zdolności. Gdyby był synem europejskiego księcia, zostałby wielkim wodzem lub jeszcze większym bohaterem pokoju. Jako syn wodza indiańskiego, zginie jak cała jego rasa. Pragnę aż do chwili śmierci być przy nim w każdej przygodzie, niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebie. To moje duchowe dziecko, kocham go bardziej niż siebie samego, a gdyby mi kiedy przypadło to szczęście, żeby przeznaczona dlań kula ugrzęzła w moim sercu, umarłbym za niego z radością. Zamilkł spuściwszy głowę. Wzruszony do głębi jego wyznaniem, nie odzywałem się, każda bowiem uwaga w tej chwili musiałaby zabrzmieć trywialnie. Ująłem go tylko za rękę i uścisnąłem serdecznie. Zrozumiał mnie i odpowiedział lekkim skinieniem głowy i uściskiem. Dopiero po długiej chwili zapytał z cicha: - Jak to się stało, że wynurzyłem się przed wami, sir? Widzę was po raz pierwszy, a może i ostatni. A może to zrządzenie boskie, że się z wami tu zetknąłem? Tak mi jakoś dziwnie, tak mi smutno, ale ten smutek nie jest uczuciem bolesnym. Podobny nastrój przychodzi, kiedy liście spadają w jesieni. Jak to będzie, kiedy liść mojego życia spadnie z drzewa? Czy cicho, lekko i spokojnie, czy też wichura odłamie go przed czasem? Spojrzał pogrążony w cichej, półświadomej tęsknocie ku dolinie, skąd zbliżali się Inczuczuna i Winnetou. Jechali teraz na koniach, a luźnego konia Kleki-petry prowadzili z sobą. Powstaliśmy, by udać się do obozu, gdzie przybyliśmy równocześnie z nimi. Rattler stał oparty o wóz i z nabrzmiałą, czerwoną twarzą wytrzeszczał na nas oczy. Podczas naszej nieobecności wypił tyle, że już nie mógł pić więcej i wyglądał bardziej na zwierzę niż na człowieka. Wzrok miał posępny jak byk przygotowujący się do ataku. Postanowiłem nie spuszczać zeń oka. Wódz i Winnetou pozsiadali z koni i przystąpili do nas. - Czy moi biali bracia rozważyli, czy mają pozostać tu, czy odejść? - zapytał Inczu-czuna. Starszy inżynier szukając polubownego rozwiązania odrzekł: - Gdybyśmy nawet chcieli odejść, to nie możemy, gdyż musimy się stosować do wydanych nam rozkazów. Pchnę dziś jeszcze posłańca do Santa Fé po rozporządzenia. Gdy wróci, będę mógł odpowiedzieć. Było to nieźle pomyślane, gdyż zanimby posłaniec powrócił, moglibyśmy skończyć robotę. Ale wódz rzekł stanowczo: - Nie będę czekał tak długo. Biali bracia muszą oświadczyć natychmiast, co uczynią. Rattler napełnił sobie czarkę wódką i podszedł ku nam. Sądziłem, że coś knuje przeciwko mnie, on jednak zbliżył się do Indianina i rzekł bełkocząc: - Jeżeli Indianie wypiją ze mną, to spełnimy ich wolę i odejdziemy, inaczej nie. Niechaj młody zaczyna. Masz tu wodę ognistą, Winnetou! Podał mu czarkę, lecz Winnetou cofnął się z odmownym gestem. - Co, nie chcesz się napić ze mną? To straszna obelga. Bryznę ci w twarz, obrzydła czerwona skóro: Zliż wódkę, skoro pić nie chcesz! I zanim ktokolwiek zdołał temu przeszkodzić, Rattler rzucił młodemu Apaczowi w twarz czarkę razem z zawartością. Według pojęć indiańskich jest to obraza godna śmierci, która też, choć nie tak srodze, została natychmiast ukarana. Winnetou uderzył Rattlera pięścią w zęby tak silnie, że ten runął na ziemię i z trudem tylko się podniósł. Przygotowałem się już, by między nich wkroczyć, gdyby wybuchła bójka, ale do tego nie doszło. Uderzony spojrzał tylko groźnie na młodego Apacza i klnąc poszedł do wozu. Winnetou obtarł twarz i zachowała tak samo jak ojciec, zimną, niewzruszoną minę, po której niepodobna było poznać, co się w nim wewnątrz działo. - Pytam znowu - rzekł wódz - ale po raz ostatni. Czy blade twarze opuszczą jeszcze dziś tę dolinę? - Nie wolno nam tego uczynić - brzmiała odpowiedź. - To my ją opuścimy. Nie ma między nami pokoju. Próbowałem jeszcze pośredniczyć, ale na próżno; wszyscy trzej odeszli do koni. Wtem zabrzmiał głos Rattlera: - Precz stąd, czerwone psy! Ale za policzek zapłaci mi ten młodzieniec natychmiast! Dziesięćkroć prędzej, niż się tego po jego stanie można było spodziewać, porwał strzelbę z wozu i wymierzył do Winnetou, który stał w tej chwili zupełnie odsłonięty. Kula byłaby go na pewno dosięgła, gdyż wszystko odbyło się tak prędko, że żaden ruch nie mógł go już chyba ocalić. Wtem Kleki-petra krzyknął z przerażeniem: - Odejdź, Winnetou, odejdź prędko! Równocześnie skoczył, aby zasłonić sobą młodego Apacza. Huknął strzał, Kleki-petra chwycił się ręką za serce, zachwiał się w jedną i w drugą stronę i padł na ziemię. W tej samej chwili runął i Rattler powalony przeze mnie pięścią. Aby zapobiec strzałowi, podbiegiem szybko ku niemu, ale niestety za późno. Podniósł się ogólny krzyk zgrozy, tylko obaj Apacze nie wydali głosu. Uklękli obok przyjaciela, który się poświęcił za swego ulubieńca, i badali w milczeniu ranę. Kula wbiła się w piersi tuż koło serca, a krew buchała gwałtownie. Pośpieszyłem tam także. Kleki-petra miał oczy zamknięte, a twarz bladła mu z gwałtowną szybkością. - Weź głowę jego na kolana - poprosiłem Winnetou. - Gdy otworzy oczy i zobaczy ciebie, lżej mu będzie umierać. Młody Indianin bez słowa poszedł za moim wezwaniem; nie drgnęła mu powieka, tylko wzroku nie odwracał od twarzy konającego przyjaciela. W chwilę później umierający zwolna otworzył oczy. Ujrzał pochylonego nad sobą Winnetou i uśmiech szczęścia przebiegł przez jego zapadłe oblicze. - Winnetou, Winnetou, o mój synu Winnetou! - wyszeptał słabo. Potem wydało się, że jego gasnące oko szuka jeszcze kogoś, aż wreszcie spoczęło na mnie. - Zostań pan przy nim... - rzekł Kleki-petra -bądź mu wierny... prowadź dalej... moje dzieło... - Zrobię to. Na pewno, zrobię to! Złożył ręce do modlitwy. Po jeszcze jednym kurczowym wybuchu krwi z rany głowa opadła mu wstecz... Już nie żył. Winnetou ułożył głowę zmarłego na trawie, wstał powoli i spojrzał pytająco na ojca. - Tam leży morderca, którego obaliłem - rzekłem. - Zostawiam go wam. - Woda ognista! Z ust wodza wyszła tylko ta krótka odpowiedź, lecz ileż mieściło się w tym słowie pogardy! - Chcę być waszym przyjacielem i bratem. Idę z wami! - wyrwało mi się mimo woli. Na to wódz plunął mi w twarz, mówiąc: - Parszywy psie! Złodzieju ziemi za pieniądze! Smrodliwy kujocie! Ośmiel się pójść za nami, a zmiażdżę cię! Komu innemu odpowiedziałbym pięścią na tę obelgę. Czemuż puściłem ją płazem Inczuczunie? A może, jako wróg wciskający się w cudzą ziemię, zasłużyłem na taką obelgę? Pogodziłem się z tym raczej bezwiednie, ale nie mogłem już, mimo przyrzeczenia danego zmarłemu, raz jeszcze narzucać im swej obecności. Biali stali w milczeniu dokoła, czekając, co uczynią Apacze. Ci, nie spojrzawszy już na nas ani razu, posadzili trupa na konia, przywiązali go doń, potem wsiedli na swoje konie i podtrzymując chylące się zwłoki Kleki-petry, odjechali. Nie rzucili ani słowa groźby lub zemsty, nie odwrócili się ku nam ani na chwilę, ale to było gorsze, o wiele gorsze, niż gdyby nam zaprzysięgli najstraszniejszą śmierć. - To było okropne, a może się skończyć jeszcze okropniej - odezwał się Sam Hawkens. - Tam leży ten łajdak, ciągle jeszcze nieprzytomny po waszym uderzeniu i po wódce. Co z nim teraz zrobimy? Nie odpowiedziawszy na to osiodłałem konia i odjechałem. Pragnąłem zostać sam, aby się opanować i choć trochę przezwyciężyć wrażenia ostatniej pół godziny. Dopiero późno wieczorem, znużony i rozbity na duszy i ciele, wróciłem do obozu.